Hoofbeats
by UsedToLoveHim
Summary: Bella Swan, a quiet stable girl, didn't expect to spend her summer cleaning out the stall of Edward Masen's horse. Edward Masen, a self-centered, Olympic bound horseback rider, didn't expect to fall in love with the girl who cleans his horse's stall.
1. Recognition

Chapter 1: Recognition

"Hey, Bella! I need you!" Alice called from the pasture.

Bella immediately groaned and slowly rose from the hay bale she had been sitting on. It was super hot, and she had been perfectly happy sitting in the barn reading, and avoiding work. She walked out into the blaring sun and cringed when the California sun hit her eyes. Okay, it was more than super hot. It was really hot. A trickle of sweat began to run down her face, and she mentally scolded herself for wearing jeans today. She looked out into the pasture and saw Alice, hunched over, shoveling manure into a wheelbarrow. Her short hair was plastered to her forehead with perspiration, and she had a look of ferocious determination on her face.

She gestured wildly to Bella and urged her to hurry up. When she got into the pasture, Alice stuck out the shovel towards Bella.

"I need a break. Seriously, Bella, I've been out here for 45 minutes and you have just been lounging around doing nothing! Plus, I seriously need to get out of the sun. DO you have any idea what it'll do to my complexion! It's your turn to work!"

Bella hesitantly took the shovel, and watched Alice roll her eyes then walk out through the gate and into the barn. She continued Alice's work and began lifting piles of horse crap into the wheelbarrow.

Bella Swan had been working at Cullen Stables since she was 16 years old. She needed a job, and Charlie, her dad, was a good friend of the owner, Carlisle Cullen. When the opportunity came up, her dad put in a good word for her, and suddenly she was a stable girl. It had always been hard work, but the pay wasn't too bad, and she got the chance to work with many amazing people. Now, she spent her summers at the stables, to earn money to pay her way through college.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a truck towing a fancy horse trailer driving down the road. She faintly remembered, James, the stable manager mentioning something about a new horse being added to the many already boarded here. Of course, she hadn't been paying attention during the meeting, so she couldn't remember the name of the owner. The truck stopped in front of the barn, then someone jumped out of the side door and walked to the back of the trailer. The man, known as Edward Masen, was currently unlatching the trailer doors, completely oblivious to the girl in the pasture who was quietly observing him. Bella continued to stare at the young man. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen him. He had light brown hair, turned gold at the ends by the sun that was messily sticking in every direction. He wasn't extremely muscled, but she noticed the way his arms flexed when he wrenched open the door.

Suddenly, Edward, felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned his head towards Bella's direction, and smirked smugly, because she continued to stare. He was being checked out, and he was positive the girl liked what she saw. They all did. Suddenly the girl looked away embarrassed and went back to doing whatever she was supposed to be doing.

Bella felt her face flush with embarrassment, and she began to sweat more. The man had been absolutely beautiful. She wasn't going to deny it. His face looked almost as it was sculpted by marble, except for the fact that his skin was tanned, and he had scruffy stubble along his jaw.

Bella pushed the now full wheelbarrow out of the gate and began to wheel it to the compost pile.

"Hey! You! Stable girl!" a voice called in her direction. She turned her head, and saw the beautiful man waving her over. Her face turned red again, and she fought the urge to look away and finish her job.

"Come here! Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" He asked rudely.

Suddenly, the young man wasn't so beautiful anymore. _God, not another one!_ Bella thought to herself. Every summer, there was always one boarder who thought they could order all the stable hands around, while they did absolutely nothing. People like that really annoyed Bella, but of course, being the spineless college girl she was, she did what she was asked.

Bella walked up to the now ugly on the inside man.

"What?" she snapped back.

Edward was taken aback for a moment. This girl was much more beautiful close up. Her skin was smooth, and her eyes were a deep hazel color, with gold flecks. Her long brown hair was tied up in a lazy ponytail that blew loosely in the wind, with the occasional strand catching against her face. She stared back at him, and suddenly looked at the ground again, probably embarrassed by his staring. Then she returned her eyes to him.

"What do you want?" she asked fiercely. "I have work to do right now, so could you please hurry up and tell me what you need."

Edward was suddenly put back into his originally bad attitude.

"You want to know what I need?" he asked, a smug expression plastered against his horribly handsome face. "I need for you to take my horse and put it into a stall. That's what you're supposed to do. I didn't drive halfway across the country to have to do it myself. That's what people like _you_ are for!" he sneered.

Bella suddenly hated him. She didn't care how good -looking he was. He was a jerk, and nothing would change that.

"Fine." She said softly.

She walked to the back of the trailer, and grabbed the horse by its leather, head collar. Using a lead that was hanging on a hook inside the trailer, she led the horse into the barn, and found an empty stall.

Just like its owner, this horse was beautiful. Its coat was a bluish black, and it had a lovely white blaze running down its face. It was clearly a show jumper, judging by it's long muscular legs, and elegant neck. Unlike its owner, it seemed to be gentle, and she automatically decided she liked it. The horse nuzzled her neck softly, the sniffed at her pockets searching for treats.

"Sorry buddy," she whispered softly. "I don't have anything,"

"Talking to yourself?" Bella heard the voice she quickly learning to hate.

She looked up and saw the man staring at her with a smirk on his face. Bella rolled her eyes while stepping out of the stall and sliding the door closed.

"Okay. I put your horse in a stall. Now I have to go back to work, if you don't mind…" she trailed off suddenly getting lost in his conceited gaze. "What?"

"Don't you know who I am?" the man asked.

Bella gave him a blank, confused glance.

"I'm Edward," he continued.

"Yes. You're Edward the new boarder," Bella said flatly.

"And you are…" he trailed off.

"A stable hand," she said while giving him a pointed stare.

While walking back outside Bella tried to remember where the name Edward had came from. It sounded so familiar, and he looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on him.

She opened the door to the tack room, a common hang out for the stable hands. She was greeted with the sight of Alice asleep on a hay bale, with a magazine flopped her face. Sighing, Bella gently lifted the magazine off of Alice and set it down on the floor. She seated herself next to Alice's feet, and spotted something odd on the magazine. Edward's smirk covered the cover of the Horse and Rider magazine. Bella mentally smacked herself. She knew that she should have recognized him, because his face was plastered on every riding magazine, in every newspaper sport section, and even in some girly magazines. Edward Masen, the devastatingly handsome, Olympic bound horseback rider, was boarding his horse at the stables.


	2. Captivated

Chapter 2: Captivated

Edward Masen sighed dramatically and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe that someone didn't know who he was. Most people would freak when they saw him. The stable girl though, didn't recognize him at all, and this completely frustrated him. He wanted her to be a fan. He wanted her to flirt with him, and ask for an autograph. Instead, she rolled her eyes at him, annoyed at his attitude. He hadn't meant to make the wrong impression, but sometimes his mood got the best of him. He was used to things being handed to him, and driving across the country and being forced to care for his horse was one thing that irritated him. Edward had expected to be greeted by over eager workers, who would flatter him about his successes, all while taking care of his animal, and leaving him with time to unwind from the trip. Unfortunately, he was less than greeted by a nearly empty barn, and a cranky stable girl.

Bella was still quite dazed that she had actually spoken to a celebrity without even knowing. He had acted like an egotistical, self-centered prick, and she hated him. She had been quite rude right back at him, and hadn't even bothered to welcome him. If he complained to Carlisle about this, Bella could be out of a job. Yes, it was a little far-fetched considering Carlisle had practically raised her throughout the past summers, but he still liked to keep his customers happy. Even if it did call for firing his favorite employee.

An all too familiar feeling rose up in Bella's stomach. Panic. What if she did get fired? Where else would she find a job? How would she pay for college? She had to immediately apologize to Edward, even if it did mean swallowing her pride and letting the prick win. Before she had the chance to find Edward, he appeared at the door of the tack room, with a scowl on his face. She gulped.

"Do you expect my horse to brush itself? Or are you going to just sit here and take a little nap while I search this God -forsaken barn for assistance?" Edward snapped.

"I'm so sorry. But you didn't ask for any further help, so I assumed that you were settled. I'll get to it right away," Bella responded politely, hoping it would make up for her attitude earlier.

She rose from the hay bale, and Alice continued to sleep, snoring softly. Edward followed her down the rows of stalls until she found the one with his horse in it. He sat on a stool outside the stall, and watched her quietly slide open the stall door and rest her hand on his horse's curved face.

"Do you need anything else?" Bella asked when she saw Edward outside the stall.

"No. I'm just here to make sure you brush my horse properly," he replied coldly.

"Um… okay?" she said.

Using a brush from the grooming kit in the corner, Bella began running soft strokes down the horse's side. The horse leaned into her a bit, obviously enjoying the feel of the bristles against its coat.

"Your horse is beautiful," Bella commented. "What's its name?"

"I call him Jack. But in the show ring, he's called Jumping Jack Flash," Edward replied softly.

Bella continued to groom him, removing any traces of dirt from his coat. While glancing casually out of the stall, she noticed Edward smirking. She felt the urge to smack it off of his face.

"Don't you have something better to do? I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself. People like _me _spend all day grooming horses like _yours_. If you think I'm doing this wrong why don't you get off that stool, and take care of your fancy horse for once in your life!" her bad mood was back. She glared at Edward.

"EDWARD MASEN? THE EDWARD MASEN! HERE?" Alice had chosen a very appropriate time to interrupt with her fan girl ways. She screamed. Jack spooked, knocking Bella to the ground with a loud 'umph." No one noticed of course, because Edward was more than happy to greet a fan. It was about time someone noticed him. He smiled at the second girl he had met today. She was shorter than the girl currently grooming her horse, and she was a little less pretty. Her hair was cut short, she had large green eyes, and a bright wide smile. Edward decided he liked her, and he started a casual conversation about his favorite subject, himself. Alice, he had learned her name, was more than happy to talk with him.

Bella stayed on the ground and listened quietly to the conversation between her best friend and her new enemy.

"OMG! I can't believe your actually here! When James said that you were coming, I totally didn't know you were coming today! If I had known I would've totally helped you out. " Alice said. That's what Bella had missed during the meeting this morning, when she had completely spaced off, thinking about whatever.

"Oh yes, I am boarding my horse here just for the summer. I was a little early actually, but I managed to find help. It's so hard for me to take care of Jack, and still find time to train." Edward gushed. Bella rolled her eyes. He seemed to have plenty of time when he sat there doing nothing.

"Oh right! Your horses' name is Jumping Jack Flash or something. That's at least what that magazine said! I read that article about you qualifying for the Olympics. That's like super exciting! I'm so excited that you get to train here. EEP!" Alice suddenly went from being Bella's best friend, to flat out traitor.

"It should be nice working with my new trainer here. But I won't need much practice, since I'm already prepared for the Olympics next summer. I'm hoping to relax a little actually…" he went on.

"That's fantastic actually! Maybe when you're relaxing we can like, I don't know, hang out? That would be like super cool!" Alice was seriously starting to disgust Bella.

Her butt was beginning to grow sore from sitting in the corner of the stall, so she quietly stood up and began brushing Jack again, still unnoticed by Alice or Edward.

"Oh okay. I'll think about that. That could be fun," he said seeming to grow more uninterested by the second.

"That would be A-mazing!" Alice squealed. "Oh Bella! I didn't notice you there! You met Edward, right? Isn't it like so cool that he's actually here?"

The conversation was suddenly directed at Bella, and she could no longer hide.

"Actually Edward and I have met. And no, I couldn't care less that he's here. He could be freaking Brad Pitt, and I still wouldn't care if he was here." She lashed out, while stepping out of the stall and walking down the aisle.

"I'm sorry about Bella, Edward," Alice said to him when she was gone. "She's really stressed about stuff lately, and she's like really moody sometimes,"

Edward felt his face turn into his signature smirk.

"It's okay. I've dealt with people like her before. I can tolerate it." He winked at Alice, and walked out of the barn.

Bella… Edward thought. He liked the sound of it. Yet, that girl infuriated him. First, she totally ignores who he is, even though she knew about his fame, than she tells him to take care of his own horse, and finally, she snaps at the Alice girl who he was beginning to like. She was beautiful though, and Edward couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she softly spoke to Jack as she groomed him, the way her hands occasionally raked through her loose ponytail, how she looked him in the eye. All of this captivated him. She wasn't like any girl he had every met before.

**AN: Oh Alice, what will we ever do with her? If you have any ideas, comments, suggestions, etc, press the review button! I love reviews as much as Edward loves himself! :)**

**-Katy**


	3. Neighbors

"What the hell, Bella! That's Edward Masen out there, and you treat him like shit! Do you have any idea how Carlisle is going to react to this?" Alice had caught Bella back in the tack room, and she was clearly ready to rip her head off.

"Don't make me the bad guy! First of all, he treated _me _like shit, and expected me to do all of his work, like I was his personal slave girl," Bella snapped back.

"That's your job! You're supposed to take care of the horses regardless of how the owner treats you! You better hope that Edward doesn't tell Carlisle about your little attitude! You could get fired!" Alice could really annoy Bella sometimes, but she was making a valid point.

"Carlisle wouldn't do that! He knows how much I need this job, and he won't take it away from me just because some prissy little horse boy didn't get his way!" Bella hoped that she was right, because she really couldn't afford to lose this job.

"Speaking of which…." She heard Alice mumble. Bella quickly turned her head and saw Carlisle in the doorway, a warm familiar smile on his face. He nodded at Alice, regarding her presence than turned to Bella.

"Can I have a word with you, Bella?" he asked.

Bella internally groaned. How had Edward managed to complain so fast? She was positive Carlisle was going to speak to her about how she had treated Edward.

"Sure…" She followed Carlisle into his office, the room opposite the tack room. He sat down in his leather chair and gestured for Bella to have a seat. She knew that this news wasn't good news due to the fact that she was sitting down. Carlisle didn't want to have her falling to the ground.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked her.

"I'm good," she replied.

"That's excellent. How did your sophomore year at Stanford go?" Bella began to relax, realizing that this meeting wasn't about her behavior.

"Oh. It was fantastic. I really enjoyed my classes,"

"I'm glad to hear that. I hear that the tuition is getting pricey…" he trailed off.

"Well yeah. But I guess that's what you get when you go to a really nice school." Bella had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Have you been having any trouble paying for school? Be honest."

"A little. I get by, though." She said.

"Bella, you're like a daughter to Esme and I. You've spent years working here, and we would like to help you out a bit. How would you feel if we pitched in and helped pay for your tuition?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Carlisle, you really don't have to do…"

"You deserve it. You are my best employee, and my best friends daughter. I insist!" he was getting a little fired up about this.

"Okay. That would be fantastic, Carlisle." Bella said, a fake smile plastered on her face. She really hated taking things from people, especially when she didn't deserve it. It made her feel as if she owed them something.

"Great!" Carlisle smiled, and sighed. "Esme will be so pleased to hear about this."

A knock at the door interrupted Carlisle. Bella noticed his face turn from an excited smile to a serious business face.

"Come on in."

Edward walked through the door. Bella felt the urge to punch him. Here he was again, sucking all happiness out of her.

"Edward! I wasn't expecting you to arrive until tomorrow! I'm so sorry I wasn't here to greet you." Carlisle stood up and walked over to give Edward a firm hand shake.

"It's alright, Carlisle. I did arrive earlier than I was expecting."

_Oh now he's being nice!_ Bella thought. _Treat the stable hand like dirt, but be all Mr. Nice Guy with the owner of the stables! Typical…_

"I expect that you got settled in though?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I managed to find some help," Edward said, his face turning into a smirk.

They seemed to forget Bella existed, so she began to creep out of the room.

"Bella! How rude of me!" Carlisle said. "This is Edward Masen, have you had the chance to meet him?"

"I..." Edward interrupted Bella. "Oh yes. I've met Bella. She was the one who helped me get my horse settled in. Quite a pleasant, worker you have, Mr. Cullen."

_What?_ Bella was sure that Edward would complain, but instead he had made her look good. She was utterly confused.

"She's my best employee…" Carlisle said lost in thought.

"I should get back to work," Bella said determined to escape the office, and more importantly get away from Edward.

"Actually, I could use some help getting settled into my cabin. Do you mind helping me Bella?" Edwards green eyes fluttered at Bella, and he smiled sweetly. She was convinced that he was bipolar.

"Of course Bella could help you out!" Carlisle answered for me.

"Um yeah, I guess I could. Follow me. It was nice talking Carlisle!" she said while walking out the door, Edward trailing behind.

It had cooled down a lot since Bella had last been outside, and she found the cool evening air refreshing. It would have been more refreshing if Edward were not staring at her uncomfortably.

"Do you have something to say?" Bella asked Edward. He was really starting to creep her out.

Edward barely heard Bella though. He was too busy noticing how the setting sun made Bella's skin glow. Her eyes looked darker in the dull light, but there was still depth to them. If he had the opportunity, he could stare at her for hours.

"Hello?" Bella interrupted his thoughts.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked.

"Oh never mind it's not important anymore." She mumbled looking down at her shoes.

They continued to walk up the narrow path towards Edward's new temporary home. One thing that made Cullen Stables a popular place to board was the cottages. Some of the wealthier owners could rent out small houses on the large property, giving them easier access to their horses. They weren't too large, as they consisted of a small kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom. Bella was lucky enough to live in one of her own. Of course, Esme, Carlisle's wife had insisted on giving her a place to live in the summer. She could've lived with Charlie, but her old Chevy truck wouldn't have survived the long trips to work everyday. Bella didn't mind, though. It was really quiet on the farm, except for the occasional whinny, and she loved having her own place.

"Which house are you staying in?" Bella asked.

"House number 7, I believe."

Bella realized it wouldn't be quite as peaceful this summer, because Edward would be her next -door neighbor. She refrained from telling him that, though.

"This is it." She gestured towards the small yellow cottage. She handed Edward the key.

"Thank you," he said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Your welcome." Bella repeated the sarcasm.

Bella took her time walking back to the barn. She wasn't ready to face Alice, and she really didn't feel like mucking another stall. She climbed the pasture fence, and called out a name. Her favorite horse, Jane, came cantering over the hill, her ears perked forward with excitement. She slowed to a trot, than walked over to Bella nudging her pockets, searching for her favorite treat, peppermints.

"You know," Bella said, "If you keep eating these, you're going to get fat."

Jane blew air from her nostrils into Bella's face. "Fine."

She held out her hand and Jane eagerly sucked down the peppermint. Feeling slightly adventurous, Bella used the fence as a stool, and swung unto Jane's back. At one point in her six years of work here, Carlisle and Esme insist that she learn to ride. Bella had been more than happy to take lessons, and sometimes when she was supposed to be working, she tested out her skills. She gave Jane a gentle kick, and enjoyed the feeling of riding. The late afternoon sun warmed her face, and she inhaled the smell of horses, grass, and summer. Griping her mane tightly, Bella urged Jane into a wild gallop. She felt her face turn into a smile as the the horse lurched forward in elegant strides, the wind running through Bella's untamed hair. The sound of hoofbeats, drowned out any thoughts in her head, and for a moment, she was completely at ease. Then, she noticed Edward peering through the back window of his cottage, watching her. Suddenly, she wasn't so relaxed anymore.

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**-Katy**


	4. Jumping

Edward watched Bella speak softly to the horse. He smiled as she climbed unto it's grey back. It took his breath away to watch her gallop across the field. She was so elegant, her body one with the horses', as it moved forward. There was a smile on her face, and her head was tilted slightly towards the sky. Her long brunette hair was no longer tied in a ponytail, and it blew loosely in the wind, just like the mane of the horse. She was nearly perfect. Edward had to have her. He wasn't even sure why, as he had only met her earlier in the day. She was feisty, and it was clear that she disliked him. He had acted like a prick, but he couldn't help it. It was his personality; it was the way he had been acting for the past 10 years. Maybe he had just developed a big ego as he excelled at riding, and as his looks changed. He knew he was talented and attractive, and he tended to flaunt it.

He wanted her, though. He wanted her more than he wanted to go to the Olympics. He wanted her more than he wanted fame and fortune. He wanted her more than anything else he had wanted. But, he had managed to drive her away in just a few hours. He hated himself because of that.

Bella suddenly turned the horse in a large circle, and she looked straight at Edward, with a look of disgust on her face. He felt himself blush; he had just been caught staring. He quickly shut the curtain of the small window, and turned away. Now he was sure he never had a chance with her. Frustrated, he groaned aloud and ran his hand through his hair. He was quickly getting mad at himself, so he couldn't help but whack the vase of flowers that sit on the table onto the floor. The glass shattered everywhere, and Edward found himself with a mess to pick up. While picking up the glass, he felt a tear run down his face. He sometimes couldn't stand the way he acted, or the way he was. The person he hated most was himself.

Bella finished work promptly at nine o' clock, and she walked to her cottage. She noticed Edward thought the front window of his place, sitting on the sofa, watching T.V. He looked distraught, and he was obviously not paying attention to whatever he was watching. Before he noticed her, Bella went inside. Her small temporary home was completely dark when she walked in, so she flipped the living room light switch. Sitting back on her couch, she pulled her boots off, flinging them somewhere in the room. Her stomach growled as she wandered into her kitchen. She made herself a grilled cheese sandwich, devouring it as soon it was done. An overwhelming wave of tiredness hit her, and she barely managed to take a short shower before going to bed.

As she lay in her bed, covered in her thick purple comforter, she thought about the events of the day. Meeting Edward, fighting with Alice, and Carlisle paying for her college education. The last thing she thought of before she drifted off to sleep, was Edward watching her through the window, never breaking his stare.

Edward groggily got out of bed the next morning. He wanted nothing more than to sleep past noon, but unfortunately he actually had to ride today. Bella was doing the same thing just a house away, but she had other priorities to attend to. She pulled on a pair denim shorts, and a t-shirt, realizing that it would be just as hot as it was yesterday. Her hair was a mess as usual, so she ran a brush through it, trying to make herself look somewhat presentable.

Edward was in his bathroom as well, brushing his teeth, when he noticed movement in the house next door. He looked over to see who his neighbor was, and he was stunned to see Bella frowning at herself in a mirror. He didn't know why she was frowning, though. She was absolutely beautiful.

Bella felt a pair of eyes on her. She quickly turned her head towards the window, and saw the one person she wished she did't have to look at. Edward was staring again, but this time, the curtain didn't close. This time, she stared back. She tried to glare, but her gaze softened. She was amazed that the green of his eyes was still piercing her through two layers of glass, and over ten feet away.

He was the one to break the stare, even though he really didn't want to.

She had been looking back at him; he couldn't help the cocky smile that spread across his face. Maybe he did have a chance with her. Maybe…

Bella was disgusted with herself. She didn't like him, she was sure of it, but she wasn't able to control her staring. He was nice to look at, there was no doubt about it, but he was arrogant and cocky. She quickly left her house, making sure to switch off all the lights on the way out. She jumped off of her porch steps only to run right into someone's chest. Someone's well-muscled chest… Bella looked up, seeing green eyes peering back into hers. Her hand was pressed unto his chest, and her body was aligned with his.

"Hi." Edward said, his face turning into a breathtaking crooked smile. He had clearly noticed the position of there bodies, and he would be happy to stand with Bella all day. She wasn't going to have that, though. Stepping away from him, Bella tripped over a stick that was lying across the path, and she felt herself falling quickly. Only to land right in Edward's arms.

"That's the second time you've run into me today. Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked grinning.

"Don't flatter yourself, horse boy." Bella felt her face turn red as she quickly turned away from Edward. Her wrist was grabbed before she could run away. She turned back to him, a glare now situated happily on her face.

"Wait, Bella!" Edward was concentrating hard on something. "I'm really sorry about how I treated you yesterday. I…I d-didn't mean to be such a jerk. I should've been more respectful of you," she could tell her wasn't used to apologizing for himself, and he had to give up a lot of his pride just to tell her this. She felt her face soften, as she looked at the ground

"It's okay, Edward. I was kind of mean right back at you," she mumbled.

"But I deserved it," he said pointedly. "Don't apologize for yourself." Bella looked him in the eye, a slight smile breaking.

"Yeah. You sort of did deserve it. I have to head to the barn now,"

"That's where I'm going too. Do you want to walk there together?" Bella took this time to notice he was dressed in riding attire. He wore loosely fitting riding pants, tucked into tall, black boots. His blue polo was tucked into his pants, a brown belt securing it in place. She couldn't deny that he looked amazing.

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked.

"Not really." His eyes sparkled.

They walked in silence to the barn. It was early so neither one of them really wanted to talk. Bella opened the barn door, only to find her second best friend waiting on the other side.

"Jacob!" Bella immediately jumped into his arms. She hadn't seen him since the summer before. She enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her.

"It's nice to see you too, Bella," he laughed. She stepped back smiling brightly back at him.

"You're huge!" she commented. He had certainly grown since last summer, and Bella had to look up to see his face.

"I finally got my growth spurt. Even though it did take 21 years." Jacob smiled.

"I told you that you'd be taller than me next time we met. You owe me twenty bucks," she remembered the bet they had made last summer.

"Yeah, remind me later after I get my first paycheck of the summer…" Jacob had noticed Edward standing behind Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jacob, this is Edward Masen, he's boarding his horse here for the summer," Bella introduced while they shook hands.

"Edward Masen? Hey, you're the guy whose supposed to bring the US gold medals next summer at the Olympics! That's pretty cool," Jacob told Edward, only slightly impressed.

"Yes. That's me." He replied flatly. The barn grew quiet, and Bella remembered she actually had to work.

"Hey, Jake. Maybe we can catch up later when I'm done with my shift." Bella suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll meet you here at one?" he asked.

"Perfect!" she said smiling.

After Jake left, Bella turned her attention back to Edward.

"Before I do anything, do you want me to get your horse ready?" she asked, knowing he would mention something.

"That's your job, isn't it?" Edward was back to being a jerk.

Bella grabbed Jack's tack off of the saddle stand, and Edward followed her to the stall. She brushed him, then began working on getting the saddle on his back.

"Who was that?" Edward almost snapped at Bella. "A boyfriend, perhaps?" Edward hadn't considered that Bella might already be taken, and he was repulsed by the thought. Bella had to be the girl for him.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's never been anything more than my best friend," she said defensively. She was sliding the bridle over Jack's head, and he took the bit immediately.

"It seemed like he was more than your best friend, though," he commented.

"Well he's not. Quit asking about it." Bella knew that Jacob felt something more for her. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she didn't like him that way.

"Fine." Edward stopped talking.

Bella led Jack into the indoor arena, handing the reins over to Edward.

"I'm pretty sure you can ride him without my help," Bella snapped. Edward rolled his eyes, while adjusting the stirrups. He mounted his horse, and circled the arena at a walking pace.

Bella occasionally stole glances at Edward riding as she cleaned the barn. He was an excellent rider and he was surprisingly gentle with his horse. He made jumping 6 feet look easy as he flew effortlessly over the jumps. For a second, Bella believed they were one being, instead of a horse and it's rider.

Edward knew that she was watching him ride. She wasn't very good at being inconspicuous. The roles were suddenly reversed. He was no longer the observer as he had been the day before. He was now the observed.

**AN: I think this story is going good so far, and I hope you guys are enjoying it. If you have any questions of comments just press the review button! I enjoy reviews as much as Jane the horse enjoys peppermints! :) **

**-Katy**


	5. Lunch and Dinner

Chapter 5: Lunch and Dinner

"Bella? Did you hear any of that?" Jacob attempted to snap Bella out of her trance. Her mind was in a completely different place thinking about Edward. It felt like she had been riding a rollercoaster for the past two days because of his mood swings. One moment he was a narcissistic freak, then suddenly he was totally civil. Oh, but she couldn't stand him! Even when he was nice to her there was something about the way he acted that made her want to punch him in the nose.

"Bella! Earth to Belly!" Jacob knocked his fork against her untouched plate of spaghetti. She quit staring at the saltshaker that had been so much more fascinating moments before and looked at Jacob.

"Oh. Were you saying something?" She was still in a daze.

"Yeah, I've only been saying stuff for the past half hour while you completely ignore me. What's up with you, Bella?" he hesitated. "You seem different." Those last three words brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had a terrible time sleeping last night," she lied. "My brain isn't exactly here right now," she told the truth.

"Clearly," Jacob scoffed. "Are you going to eat that? If not I'll…" Bella took that opportunity to shove a forkful of spaghetti into her face.

Jacob had insisted on taking Bella to a small restaurant a few miles away from the stables so they could catch up. He had done all of the talking so far, Bella catching none of what he had said. Her plate was still full except for the spaghetti that was currently in her mouth.

"We came here to eat you know," he told her.

"I'm not really all that hungry actually," she gently pushed her plate towards Jacob, the china scratching against the rough wood of the table. He happily twisted some of the noodles around his fork.

"No, but seriously, what's wrong with you? You're still acting weird," Jacob, mumbled, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"I already told you, I'm just tired. Don't worry about me," she looked down at her lap playing with the napkin that lay across her legs.

"I'm your best friend. I have to worry about you, it's my job," the spaghetti was nearly gone. "Check please!" he shouted to the waitress walking by.

Bella clipped the lead to the pony's head collar, and walked it to the pasture at a leisurely pace. It was already late evening, the sun beginning to set turning the sky a lovely pink color. She saw Alice headed down the path, twirling happily in a gray dress.

"Bella! You didn't get fired!" Alice smiled and skipped happily to her.

"No. I didn't actually," she commented while letting the pony go. Both girls watched it trot quickly into the distance.

"What's the dress for?"

"The Cullen's invited all the worker's and owners to dinner at their place. Did you forget? I hope to God your not going dressed like _that!"_ Alice gestured to her rubber mucking boots, tall socks, and shorts.

"What time is it at?" Bella had totally forgotten about the dinner.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Bella simply shook her head in reply.

Alice glanced at her watch, "Well you have exactly 45 minutes to finish whatever you were working on, shower, and make yourself look presentable."

"Crap."

"Hey, I'll help you get ready!" Alice didn't want Bella showing up in barn clothes like she had at the last dinner.

Bella groaned.

After stepping out of the small shower, Bella noticed a dress she didn't remember buying lying across her bed. It was a deep blue, and it was strapless.

"You like? I actually found it in the back of my car after I gave up looking through your closet. You seriously need to go shopping, my friend," Alice said, surprising Bella. She hadn't noticed her sitting in the chair two seconds ago.

"I hope it fits you!" she shouted as Bella closed the bathroom door behind her.

The dress fit her perfectly, and she found that she actually liked it. The super uncomfortable strapless bra she wore with it, wasn't her favorite though. Alice spent about ten minutes trying to pin Bella's hair up into a fancy bun before she finally gave up, and let it fall down unto her shoulders. After five more minutes of makeup, she was ready.

When she was younger, Esme and Carlisle often took on the role of Bella's parents when Charlie left town. She never minded staying at their house, because it was large and had many places for her to run. As she grew, she mainly came to the mansion with Charlie, when the Cullen's threw dinner parties. Then when she got a job here, Bella spent many of her nights here, waiting for Charlie to pick her up. So, when she and Alice arrived at the party, she enjoyed the feeling of stepping through the large front door. The sights and smells of the house were all so familiar to her, and a smile crept unto her face as she remembered walking into the house many times before.

"Bella! Alice! I'm so glad you two could make it!" Esme exclaimed hugging them both.

"It's great seeing you, Mrs. Cullen," Alice smiled.

"Oh, please! Mrs. Cullen is my mother in- laws name. Call me Esme," she exclaimed.

"It's great seeing you, um… Esme," Bella laughed at Alice's response.

Bella headed into the living room, taking her time to stop and stare at all the photographs hanging on the walls. There were several of Bella as a child, and her mind flooded with warm memories. She came across a photograph of her and the Cullen's only son Emmett, sitting together on the porch swing. Emmett was laughing, and Bella had a look of absolute disgust on her face, like he had just told her something repulsive. Emmett was currently overseas in Afghanistan, though. Sadness came when she realized she wouldn't be seeing her brother from another mother this summer. Bella was busy sulking in her pity party, when a smooth, annoying voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nice dress," she turned and saw the much too handsome face that belonged to no one other than Edward Masen.

"It looks nice on you actually. The color is lovely against your skin tone," Bella watched his green eyes darken as they trailed down her body, stopping at the most inappropriate of places. She felt herself turn red, desperately trying to cover herself.

"Do you mind?" She blurted out. Now it was Edward's turn to blush. She tried to walk away from him, but of course he followed.

She turned to him suddenly, causing him to stumble.

"What are you even doing here?"

"It's a dinner party for worker's _and _owners. That means I'm invited," he replied smiling like an arrogant fool. _Darn._ Bella thought to herself. She was hoping there would be a way to get him kicked out of the party.

"Did you enjoy your _date?"_ Edward sneered. He couldn't believe she would even go to lunch with that giant.

"What date?" Bella brought him out of his thoughts.

"You know. Lunch with that Jacob kid."

"That wasn't a date, Edward! We were just catching up," Bella reminded him. Then she remembered they hadn't really caught up at all because she had been too busy thinking about Edward and his freaky mood swings. There was no way she would let_ him_ know that, though. Edward looked somewhat pleased at Bella's reminder, and his grin turned into a cocky smirk.

"But before your little date," he said to annoy Bella. It worked. "You seemed to enjoy watching me ride. Don't bother denying it, babe. I'm a pretty amazing rider…"

_Did he seriously just call me babe!_ He was crossing the line.

"Yeah, I was watching you ride, Edward," she smiled. "But you're not that good. Your arms kind of flop around like chicken wings when you ride," she flopped her arms to demonstrate. "and half the time, you're concentrating so hard that you look just a little constipated," she smiled brightly and stepped around Edward taking her only chance to flee.

Bella found the door to the patio, and stepped outside enjoying the sudden quiet. Unfortunately, he found her.

"What gives you the right to comment on my riding, stable girl?" That voice made her cringe.

"When I saw you riding, you weren't all that good. I'm the professional here, not you!" he pointed at her getting angrier by the second. Bella stayed calm.

"Oh yeah… that was you who was creepily watching me ride from the window!" Edward turned red for the second time that night. Bella was enjoying watching him squirm. Not wanting to let her win, he stormed back into the house. The score so far that night: Bella-1, Edward-0.

**AN: Got any comments, questions, ideas, suggestions, etc? Press the review button! I enjoy reviews!**

**-Katy**


	6. Wine

The party had shifted into the dining room by the time Bella wandered back inside the house. Many of the guests, including Alice, had found a seat at the long mahogany table. Bella took a seat next to her and waited for dinner to be served. Her stomach let out a ferocious growl when she remembered that she hadn't really eaten anything since lunch, six hours ago.

"Oh my goodness! Look who it is!" Alice elbowed Bella in the ribs and pointed towards a small group of people. Surrounded by that small group of people was Edward, smiling much to brightly.

"I had no idea he was going to be here! I should go talk to him…." Alice attempted to stand up, but Bella yanked her back down into her chair.

"If you're still my best friend, please don't go over there," she growled. "He's the most obnoxious, egotistical, self- obsessed freak I have ever met. Don't encourage him!"

"But Bella, he was super nice when I talked to him!" Alice countered.

"That's because your entire conversation with him, was about him!" she squeaked out just before Carlisle called a toast.

The remaining guests sat down quickly leaving just one chair open across from Bella. _Please! Please! Please! Don't sit down there! _She screamed inside her head when she noticed Edward looking for a chair. Much to her disappointment, he noticed the seat across from her and slid into the chair. He smirked at Bella, flashing Alice a wink as well. Alice giggled like a schoolgirl, Bella quick to kick her in the shin. She knew her heels would come in handy at some point in the night.

After Carlisle said a few words that neither Bella or Edward caught, dinner was served.

"So Edward, why don't you share with us how you plan on training for the Olympics here?" Carlisle asked sparking a conversation. A satisfied smile crossed Edwards face when he realized he would get to be the center of attention once again. Bella rolled her eyes and took a long swig of wine.

"Well, you know…" Edward talked endlessly over the course of the next twenty minutes. Alice and the rest of the table were completely engrossed in everything he had to say. Bella had no idea how they could find his successes so fascinating. Trying to drown out his horribly smooth voice, she took to drinking an entire bottle of wine all to herself. Her head was spinning, but anything was better than listening to _him._

Edward, on the other hand, could've sat there and talked about himself all day. He loved the way everyone paid close attention to everything he said, laughed at all of his jokes, and how every female there swooned with each bat of his eyelashes. Well, every girl except one. Bella Swan had completely ignored him the entire time. It drove him nuts. After every sentence that left his mouth, he would glance over at her only to see her chug down another glass of red wine. He wanted to irritate the hell out of her, because then she would at least be thinking of him. Sure, he knew it was wrong, but he desperately needed her attention.

After finishing another half bottle of wine, Bella had enough. She couldn't stand listening to him any longer. Plus, if she drank anymore, she would be drunker than she was on her 21st Birthday. Bella cringed at the memory of throwing up in all the stalls at the bar.

"That's just Grrrrreate! Isn't that just soooo amazing! Edward is sooooo talented!" Bella interrupted Edward with her drunken slander. Everyone turned their attention to her, shocked expressions on their faces. Normally, she would've turned cherry red, but her mind was reeling too fast.

"Don't you just looove Eddie boy? He's soooo pretty, I mean just look…" she was now standing up, gesturing towards Edward. His face was no longer in a smile, but in a look of absolute horror. Alice gently tried to pull her back down, but she resisted.

"Don't try to- to stop me, Ally! Everyone needs to know how ugly he really is on the inside…" she had lost control of what she was saying. The mixture of alcohol and irritation was too much for Bella's head to handle.

Carlisle stood up, desperate to bring order. "Okay everyone. It's clear that Ms. Swan here has had a little too much to drink. Why don't we move this party into the living room, hm?" Everyone was more than happy to oblige. They didn't want to risk watching Bella make an even bigger idiot out of herself.

"Bella, sweetie, I think it's time you went back to your place. I'll go get the car and give you a ride," Esme said.

"Actually, Mrs. Cullen, Bella and I are sort of neighbors. I could get her home myself. I was going to leave anyway…" Edward was still in his chair, watching Bella carefully.

"Are you sure?" Esme was surprised, since just moments ago, Bella had openly insulted him.

"Yes, I'm totally sure." Edward stood up and walked to the opposite side of the table. "Come on, Bella. Let's get you home…"

"Mmm…no…mmm," She was slumped over in her chair, her eyes half closed. Sighing, he leaned down and scooped her up bridal style, cradling her against his chest. He walked out the back door into the cool night air, Bella in his arms. The moon was brightly shining down into the pastures, giving everything a soft blue tinge. He walked away from the Cullen Mansion, hearing the sounds of the party fade as he got closer to the small cluster of cottages he called home.

Bella was snoring softly when he got to her place. Edward chuckled a little. For such a feisty girl, she had the most adorable little snore. He attempted to open her front door, and was stopped by the lock. _Crap._ He had no clue where her key was.

"Bella? Um… Bella?" He shook her softly, attempting to wake her. She moaned. He tried waking her again, with the same result.

He walked over to his place, his footsteps crunching against the gravel, and unlocked the door. He gently laid her down on the sofa and sighed. She was just as beautiful asleep as she was awake.

"Edward… stop. Edw….." she sighed still deeply in sleep. He grinned. She was dreaming about him. He had no clue why, he had been nothing but a prick to her. He guessed that he was irritating her enough to appear in her dreams.

Sitting down next to her, her lifted her feet unto his lap to remove her shoes. The coldness of her bare feet shocked him, and he rubbed his hands over them to give her a little warmth. She sighed in contentment.

Edward dug through an unpacked box and found a fuzzy grey blanket to lay over Bella. She looked perfect sleeping on his couch.

He found it hard to sleep that night knowing that she was just a room away. He wanted her in his bed. He wanted to curl up next to her and feel her warmth in his arms. It would never happen, though. Bella hated him, and her drunken speech had confirmed that. _How ugly on the inside he is…._ Never in his life had he felt more hideous when those words left her mouth.

Her head was pounding hard enough to cause her to ignore the uncomfortable piece of furniture she was currently laying on. The events of last night were fuzzy, and all she could remember was…_Edward._ She groaned aloud remembering the little speech she gave last night. That was something that would forever haunt her. Finally opening her eyes, she looked around the living room that was similar to hers. But it wasn't hers, because she didn't remember boxes of stuff lying around. The blanket that was on top of her also wasn't familiar, and she began to panic.

"Hello?" she called out.

"You're awake," Bella turned around to see Edward in his boxers., at a small table eating toast. He stared at her, his face not saying anything. Her eyes widened in fear of what might of occurred last night. Peering under the blanket that surrounded her, she confirmed that nothing happened last night, as the dress was still around her body. Sensing her distress Edward jumped in, "Don't worry, I didn't rape you while you were asleep. And we didn't… you know,"

"But why am I here?"

"Last night, you got a little drunk, and when I carried you home…" Bella cut him off.

"You carried me home?"

"You sort of passed out at the dinner table. I offered to bring you home. I couldn't find your spare key, though. You weren't very responsive either," Edward said like this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Oh." This was absolutely humiliating to her. Bella quickly stood up, stumbling a bit, then eventually landing on her butt. Edward rushed to her side, grabbing her arms and getting her on her feet again.

"You fall a lot." Edward smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Bella mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Well I should probably get going…" she leaned down to grab her heels. Edward stopped her.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast? I could make you toast or something." He suggested.

"Um…" Bella couldn't think of a reasonable excuse, since today was her day off and she didn't really have anything to do.

"Sure. Why not?" she finally said.

**AN: An comments, suggestions, advice, ideas, hate mail, etc? Press the review button! :)**

**-Katy**


	7. Chasing Her

Chapter 7: Chasing Her

Bella sat down at the small table waiting for Edward to bring her breakfast. She still wasn't sure why she had agreed to this. Her head still hurt, and her body let out some sort of putrid odor. The dress she was wearing clung to her body in the most uncomfortable way, making her feel slightly naked. She needed a shower, and several pain pills. Badly.

Meanwhile, Edward leaned up against the kitchen counter, a mixture of excitement and fear in his gut. Bella was just on the other side of the wall, and he couldn't believe she had actually agreed to stay. The toast popped out of the toaster startling Edward. He hoped he liked her toast burnt because he really didn't want to screw this breakfast up.

"Bon Appetite!" he said in his best French accent. Bella smiled a crooked smile that made Edward's heart flutter in his chest.

"You'd make a terrible French person," she said just before taking a bite of the toast. She was ravenous and the toast was cooked to perfection, just the way she liked it. Edward stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do, his arms swinging at his sides. Bella took the time to gawk at his amazing body, making sure he didn't notice. He was certainly well built; his abs formed the perfect six-pack, his arms were muscular, and his chest was defined. She was glad he had decided to just wear boxers.

"You can sit down," she pointed out. "This is your house,"

He slowly sat down, carefully watching Bella. He didn't want to make her too uncomfortable. They sat quietly for a moment, both looking out the window facing the pasture. The sun had risen, lighting up the fields.

"I was thinking about going for a trail ride today," he broke the silence. "I'm getting bored of the arena."

Bella wondered why the heck he was bringing this up.

"That sounds like…fun." Bella replied looking down at her now crumb covered plate.

"Going alone is pretty boring," he continued. Edward desperately wanted to invite her along, but the fear of rejection gripped him. He'd never been turned down by any girl before, and he was afraid that it would happen.

"It's not so bad. I mean it's quite relaxing. Just you, the horse, and the trees," her eyes dazed over, as she remembered the peaceful trail ride she took on Jane last summer. It had been perfect weather, and she'd ridden Jane across the neighboring properties.

"Yeah, but being alone with just my thoughts is pretty miserable," Edward looked Bella in her deep brown eyes. He sometimes got lost in the depth of them, drowning in chocolate pools.

Bella saw a spark of something in his eyes… misery. His emerald irises darkened slightly as he continued to look at her.

He somehow pulled himself together and gained the courage he needed.

"Would you like to go with me on a trail ride, Bella?" Edward peered up at Bella through his long eyelashes, a trick he had learned to dazzle women. Unfortunately for her, she fell for it.

"Um…s-sure. That's sounds…." She was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened to her. He seemed to be hypnotizing her, she wasn't quite aware of her surroundings. All she saw was Edward. All she heard was his breathing. All she could feel was her heart pounding in her chest, like the hoof beats of a horse.

She forced herself to look away from him so she could retrieve some of her senses.

"Well, I should probably go now. I have to change and stuff," Bella stood up, her strapless dress sliding down slightly. Edward's eyes turned to jade, and again he was ogling her unable to control himself. He wouldn't of minded if she wore that dress every day for the rest of her life. It looked stunning on her; it fitted her curves, the color made her skin look like marble, absolutely flawless. Now, it was sliding down her chest, the top of her strapless bra showing. His mouth almost watered.

Bella blushed deeper than she ever had before. It repulsed her that he was staring, but at the same time… it fascinated her. She quickly pulled her dress up and tried to act like it had never happened. Edward came back down to earth.

"I- I'm sorry," he croaked out.

"It's fine. Just forget it." Bella replied her voice wavering.

"The trail ride." Edward remembered the conversation that had took place just a few moments ago. "Yes, the trail-ride. I'll swing by your place in an hour, than we can go down to the barn," he suggested.

"That sounds good," Bella slipped her shoes on and walked towards the door. She turned to wave quickly, and stepped out the door. Edward didn't like the sight of her leaving. Sure, he would see her in just and hour, but his place suddenly felt empty. He felt empty. Sighing, he scooped up the dishes and put them in the sink for later.

Bella walked into the bathroom, making sure to close the curtains before removing her clothes. She didn't need another awkward situation with Edward. She stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of warm water hitting her body, washing away all of her aches. She thought about Edward. Her feelings towards him began to shift. Last night, he had taken care of her. Even though she insulted him in front of everyone, he still made sure she got home safe. She still wasn't quite sure about him, though. He was still quite arrogant, and she was afraid he would turn into a jerk again. She liked him much better when he was sweet.

She dressed herself in jeans and a ruffled tank top. She wasn't sure if Edward considered this a date, so she tried to keep her outfit, "dressy casual", as Alice would've called it. After fluffing her hair with a towel, and applying a small amount of makeup she slipped on her riding boots and plopped down on her couch. It was 12:45; Edward would be there in just a few minutes. Sighing, she switched on the T.V. hoping to find something to calm her nerves. She didn't know exactly why she was nervous, but her stomach churned at the thought of Edward and her alone in the forest.

At exactly the right time, there was a knock on the door. Her heart leaped out of her chest. Quickly shutting the lights and T.V off, she rushed to the door. Before she turned the knob, she took a deep breath, a lame attempt to calm down. Plus, she didn't want to seem to eager to see Edward. He didn't need that satisfaction.

"Hi." She said once the door was open. Edward looked dazzling as usual, dressed in jeans and a polo.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess," she closed the door and stepped unto the gravel pathway.

Bella retrieved Jane from the pasture as Edward watched from the fence. She grinned when the horse nudged her in the shoulder playfully, and Edward smiled to himself. She was absolutely adorable.

She led the horse inside, walking it into the stall next to Jack's, Edward following her.

She gestured to his horse. "Do you want me to get your horse ready? It's my day off, but I'll still do it,"

"You really don't…" she cut him off. "I'm going to do it anyway. It's the least I can do since you brought me home and fed me breakfast," she commented.

"But at least let me help you, I mean it's the least I can do…" Edward grinned.

"Okay, fine," she smiled in reply.

They worked quickly, getting both the horses groomed and tacked in less than fifteen minutes. Bella didn't quite understand while he was being so nice to her. He usually tried his best to irritate the hell out of her. But now, here he was, doing something nice, being a real gentleman.

Edward snuck glances at Bella every few seconds while they tacked the horses. She was so gentle, her hand gliding softly over the animals, speaking softly to them. She wasn't so gentle towards him, though. However, he deserved it, since he had bothered her since day one. He was hoping this day would make up for everything.

They mounted the horses once they were outside. Bella took the lead and walked the grey mare out unto the field towards the forest, Edward on Jack following. He kicked the horse into a bouncy trot, trying to catch up to Bella. He was tired of chasing her. He slowed and veered his horse towards hers, so they could be within talking distance.

"It's such a beautiful day," Bella commented, her eyes sparkling. "This was actually a good idea, Edward,"

"Well, I am a genius," he smirked. She leaned over and punched him in the bicep, doing more damage to her hand than his arm. He laughed, but Bella felt satisfied. She had wanted to sock him in the face the moment they met, but this would do.

They picked up the pace in order to get into the forest. The sun was beginning to grow warmer, and some shade wouldn't hurt. The woods were quiet, minus the soft thuds of the horse hooves and chirping birds, and the trees loomed over them.

"Earlier you said something weird," Bella said.

"What did I say?" Edward was worried; he didn't want to screw this up anymore than he already had.

"When we were sitting in your house, you said that being alone with your thoughts was miserable," Bella remembered the sincere look of misery in his eyes when he had told her this. It baffled her. He seemed to love himself more than anything in the world.

"Oh," he tried to come up with a decent lie. He couldn't. "I guess I said that because it's true,"

"But what is that supposed to mean?" Bella prodded him, trying to come up with answers.

"It means that I'm not happy with myself," he clarified.

"But you seem pretty damn content with yourself…" she remarked.

"It's an act, Bella,"

"But…" she continued.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Edward looked at her trying to move the conversation in a different direction. He really didn't feel like confessing his self- loathing on the first date. If this was a date…

"You said some weird stuff last night, if you don't remember…" he gave her a pointed stare.

"I'm so sorry about that, Edward. When I get drunk my word filter stops working," she gestured to her head.

"It's okay. You said I was sooooo preeetty!" Edward imitated Bella's drunken slur. "Do you really think I'm pretty, Bella?" he fluttered his eyelashes. Bella blushed. His laughter startled Jane a bit.

Bella smiled, trying to stuff away her utter embarrassment. She did think Edward was extremely attractive, but she wasn't ready to let him know that. Besides, he was probably already aware of his looks. He practically threw them at every female he met.

Their conversation never faded. They talked about their pasts, their futures, and everything in between. Edward was being completely civil with Bella, and she liked him a lot more. The conversation soon shifted into relationships, a really rocky subject for Bella.

"So tell me about that Jacob kid. Did you two ever date?" Edward's tone turned darker.

"No. When I told you that Jacob was just my best friend, I wasn't lying," Bella noted.

"But he seemed pretty happy to see you. A little too happy, if you know what I mean…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I haven't seen him since last summer. He works here too, and I don't have time to visit him during the school year. I was pretty happy to see him, too. He's my best friend," she repeated.

"Does he like you more than just a best friend?" he pried. Bella cringed at the memory of Jacob's face after she had turned him down the first time. He looked devastated, she didn't want to pretend to have feelings for him. She loved him, but not in the way he wanted her to.

"Yes. He's asked me out before. Several times, actually. But I have to keep turning him down, even though I know it kills him on the inside. I don't want to break his heart, pretending I have feelings for him," she looked down at her hands gripping the reins.

Edward was relieved that she truthfully felt nothing for Jacob. He felt bad for the kid, though. Being rejected over and over by someone as amazing as Bella had to hurt.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella asked a michevious glint in her brown eyes. The conversation had shifted once more.

"Are you really that much of an amazing rider?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I am," he gloated a bit.

"Is Jumping Jack Flash as fast as his name makes him sound?"

"Of course he is," he replied.

"Well, then. I hope your telling the truth," she laughed and kicked Jane urging her into a gallop.

Edward stood there dumbfounded for a moment, watching Bella and the horse gallop off towards a clearing, before he kicked Jack, determined to catch her.

**AN: So what did you think? Any comments, suggestions, confessions of love, hate letters, ideas, etc? Just hit the review button! I'm enjoying the reviews I've gotten, and it's great having support from readers! :)**

**I'll try to update again this weekend, but I'm pretty loaded with homework. School has been pretty overwhelming lately, and it's hard to find time to update. **

**-Katy**


	8. Galloping

Chapter 8: Galloping

Bella heard the steady fall of Jack's hoof beats behind her. She urged Jane to go faster, leaning farther forward in the saddle. She looked over her shoulder to see how close Edward was, but was blocked by her hair blowing everywhere. She regretted not putting it in a ponytail.

Just on the other side of the hill, was the meadow she had been hoping to ride through. She wanted to show it to Edward, and at the rate they were walking, they wouldn't have made it there until nightfall. She kicked Jane gently again, and felt her long thoroughbred legs hit the ground faster.

Edward laughed while in hot pursuit of Bella. He hadn't galloped like this is in a while. The sun in his face, the wind in his hair, the powerful muscles of the horse beneath him, made him feel as if he was flying. He noticed Bella speed up slightly towards the top of a hill, and he gave Jack a good hard kick, speeding him up enough to catch her.

Bella heard the footfall of Edward's horse approaching, and she slowed down to let him catch her. She turned Jane around, waiting for Edward to come over the hill, and into the meadow. The bluish black head of his horse appeared first, followed by Edward's smiling face. He was laughing, his mouth open wide to a dazzling smile. The sight made Bella grin. He cantered down the hill and circled Bella a few times.

"Well!" he shouted, still laughing. " Looks like I finally caught you,"

"I guess so."

The meadow looked exactly the same as it had when she found it several years ago. Several wildflowers covered the summer green grass in small patches, and the sun shone brightly due to the lack of trees. One tree, though, still stood in the middle of the clearing, the branched hanging over a small pond.

Edward finally registered where he was, the sight of the place nearly taking his breath away. He was in a beautiful clearing, with an even more beautiful girl. Bella dismounted her horse, running her hands over its face. The horse nickered softly, and she took the reins leading it over to the tree. Edward did the same.

Bella took a seat on a large grey rock, pulling off her boots and rolling up her jeans so she could dangle her feet in the water. Edward sat in the edge of the rock, keeping his distance from Bella. He wanted to kiss her, but he feared it would ruin everything. It was too soon, and he still wasn't sure if she even liked him.

Bella turned her face to Edward.

"This place is beautiful, isn't it?" she gestured to the meadow surrounding them.

"Yeah. It really is. How did you know it was here?" he asked.

"I found it when I was 14," Edward noticed her expression sadden.

"I remember the exact day I found it," Bella continued. "I was staying here with Carlisle and Esme because my mom was in the hospital, and Charlie, my dad, didn't want me to see her sick," she stopped for a moment trying to rein in the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Charlie showed up at the house, because my mom had passed. I remember after he told me, I thought running away would solve it. I thought if I ran away I would find my mom," she scoffed with laughter. " I was a stupid 14 year old,"

"You weren't stupid." Edward stated. He looked at her with all the empathy he could muster, his eyes sincere.

"When my dad told me, I took off. I went down to the barn, jumped on Jane, and just took off through the woods. When it started storming, I remember I just sort of flopped over on the horse, and she kept walking," Bella paused.

"She brought me here."

Edward had moved considerable closer to Bella in the last few minutes, their legs brushing against each other's in the water.

"My mom, she would've loved it here," The memory of her mom brought a swirl of emotions forward. She remembered the garden she had, filled to the brim with vegetables, she remembered her curly brunette hair that always stuck out in various directions, she remembered how she used to smile, even though she knew she was dying. Then she remembered how her dad fell apart after her death. Bella had to care for him like a child until he got back on his feet again. Now, he was an empty shell of the man he used to be. Bella always wished to bring Charlie here. She felt that it would bring him back, because this meadow, reminded her so much of her mom.

"How did she die?" Edward asked while running his fingers over Bella's.

"Cancer," she tried to ignore the electric sizzle that ran through her arm as Edward looped his fingers through hers. Bella noticed she was crying, and she turned her head away.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I've never really told anyone that story."

"Don't be sorry crying. _Your mom died_, Bella. You can cry," his voice was soothing, like soft music on a restless night.

She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder, and sighed. Edward realized that this wasn't something she shared with someone everyday. She had chosen him to tell, and a feeling of pride swelled up in his chest. He pushed it away before it could get to his head. He didn't need his arrogance ruining the moment.

The feeling of Bella's warm body pressed up against his sent a spark down his spine. Goosebumps formed all over from warmth, something that had never happened to him before. He turned his face towards hers, Bella startled by the sudden closeness. Her eyes drowned him again, and he was overwhelmed by the raw emotion that filled them. It was clear to him that the loss of her mother had ruined her at some point. He wanted to kiss away her pain, and he was only inches away.

Bella was startled by the way Edward's eyes stayed completely aligned with hers. He was staring her with so much intensity it chilled her to the bone. The heat of the sun did nothing to warm her. She noticed his eyes trail down her face, stopping at her lips. The hand that had previously been intertwined with hers carefully ran down her face, and cupped her cheek. He seemed to be debating something in his head, an inner monologue constantly going on in his head. She felt his face grow nearer, and she felt his hand pulling her face towards his. His sweet, warm breath hit her face dazing her and she knew exactly what was about to happen. She wasn't ready to let it happen.

Bella harshly pulled away from Edward's embrace and she jumped off the rock.

"I, um, just remembered that I have something to do," she tried to come up with an excuse to get away from him, the hurt in his eyes shot back at her when he realized what had just happened.

She turned away completely forgetting to put on her boots, and ran up to her horse. Without really saying anything, she untied Jane and quickly pulled herself into the saddle, and kicked the horse, urging it into a sloppy gallop. Bella watched the meadow flash past her as she fled into the forest. Hot tears streamed down her face as the confusion of what had just happened overwhelmed her. Edward was going to kiss her, but she wasn't ready for it. She had just met him two days before, the majority of those days were spent hating him, and they were just about to lock lips. She should have never agreed to go on this stupid trail ride, she regretted ever saying yes.

"Bella!" she heard Edward calling her name, and the quick footfall of a horse. He was chasing her again, but this time she really wanted to get away.

Edward knew he had screwed up as soon as he saw Bella desperately trying to get away. He watched her horse go up and over the hill, and the realization of everything that was happening hit him like a tidal wave. He had never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as he had wanted to just moments before. She had looked so heartbroken, and all he had wanted to do was take away her pain. Instead, his rash decisions had caused her to flee into the forest, leaving him alone on a rock.

In frustration, he stood up, swinging his fist at the tree. It did little for him, causing him more harm than good, his knuckles scratched up and bloody. He groaned in pain, wrapping his non-injured hand around his damaged fist, horrified at his stupidity. He still had to find Bella, though. Jumping on his horse, he set off after her even though he was seriously tired of chasing after her.

Bella continued to gallop full speed ahead through the forest, her bare feet digging into the stirrups. She had been so focused on getting away, that she had completely forgotten about her riding boots, propped up against the tree. She'd have to go get them later. His shouts grew quieter as she gained ground, distancing herself from him. Jane was breathing heavily, and foamy sweat was beginning to form on her neck, so Bella reduced her speed to a lazy canter, eventually coming to a complete stop. Here she was again, just like the time her mom died, literally galloping away from her problems. She slumped over Jane's sweaty neck, and cried into her withers, her salty tears moistening her mane. Knowing the way home, Jane began to walk leisurely towards the barn. Bella continued to cry, her emotions pouring out of her eyes. She wasn't sure was she was even crying, and her confusion caused her to cry more. There was something seriously wrong with her.

By the time she had pulled herself together, Bella found herself just outside the pasture fence. She hadn't been completely aware that Jane had walked home, but the sight of the barn was a relief. She would finally be able to go home, and sleep everything away, all the while avoiding Edward.

Edward had slowed down to a walk by the time he saw Bella and the horse disappear from sight. It was a lost cause catching up to her; he knew the closer the got, the faster she would go.

It was around dinnertime when he finally reached the barn. Bella was nowhere in sight as he suspected, so he dismounted his horse and led it to the stall.

"Hey, Edward!" Jacob called to him while mucking a nearby stall.

"I can take care of that horse for you. Just leave him in the stall," he faintly remembered Bella mentioning something about him working here.

"That would be great. Thanks." He closed the stall door, leaving his sweaty horse on the other side.

"Did you by any chance see Bella come through here?" Edward asked. Jacob perked up a little at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, she was here just a few minutes ago, actually. She seemed kind of… off though. She wasn't even wearing any shoes. She mentioned something about a trail ride when I asked her about it," Edward remembered her taking off her boots. She hadn't been wearing them when she took off.

"Oh. Do you know where she went?" he pressed on.

"No. But knowing her, she's probably sleeping at her place or something. Hey, were you with her or something?" Jacob had a weird look in his eyes. Jealously, Edward noticed.

Not wanting to upset the giant, Edward lied.

"No, actually I was just out and about, when I saw her gallop by. I was just curious to what she was up to." He really didn't want to mention that his almost kiss had sent her galloping away. Jacob was just about to undo the girth of Jack's saddle when Edward stopped him.

"Actually, I don't need you to take care of my horse. There was…something I needed to do," Edward said, unsure of what he was doing.

"Um. Okay," Jake stepped out of the stall, curiosity filling his brown eyes. Edward pulled his tired horse out of the stall and mounted him, trotting him out of the barn, heading back up the trail to retrieve the forgotten boots.

**AN: I know, I'm mean, but I promise you I'll make up for it in later chapters, when their relationship actually starts to develop.**

**Did you hate it or love it? Have any suggestions, comments, ideas, etc? Hit the review button! I'm appreciating all of the reviews I've gotten so far! :)**

**-Katy**


	9. Nightmares

Chapter 9: Nightmares

It was nightfall by the time, Edward got back to the barn. He was starving, tired, slightly smelly, and in a considerably worse mood than he was in this morning. A younger stable girl situated his horse, and he left the barn carrying Bella's worn leather boots.

Bella lay on her couch staring at nothing in particular. Her stomach growled ferociously but she didn't feel like standing up and walking to the kitchen, only seven feet away. Her whole body was sore, including her feet, which were all scratched up from the stirrups. She was mentally and physically exhausted and she felt herself drifting off, just waiting for the comfort of her dreams.

A hesitant knock snapped her out of the dreamy state she was in. Using the tiny amount of energy she had left in her body, she stood up and waddled stiffly to the door, trying to keep her feet from hurting. The door swung open when she twisted the knob, and she was completely surprised to see Edward standing there, her chocolate colored riding boots firmly in his hand.

"You left these in the meadow," he handed her the boots. Bella had expected Edward to hate her since she had frantically ran away from his potential kiss that afternoon. But, here he was, making sure her boots were safely in her possession.

"Edward, you really didn't have to do that…" she was shocked at his kindness.

"Can you just thank me and leave it at that?" he snapped at her, his temper flaring. She was taken aback for a moment.

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me, Edward." She was completely sincere. He continued to stand there, and Bella shifted her weight putting extra pressure on her feet. Pain shot through her leg when one of the deeper cuts on the side of her foot opened. Blood began to trickle out of her foot, a small puddle forming on the hardwood. Edward noticed.

"Bella! You're bleeding," he seemed concerned.

"Oh. It's nothing, I can take care of it myself," she attempted to walk away, only to be stopped by the pain traveling up her leg. She cringed, hoping that Edward wouldn't notice.

"You're in pain. You need my help." He didn't wait for a response. Instead, he simply stepped into her house and yanked one of her arms around his shoulders to help her walk. He led her to the couch and plopped her down.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked. Bella's foot was seriously staring to sting now, and she was desperate for some relief. She was so stupid to use the stirrups without her boots.

"It's in the bathroom. First door to the right," she said tightly. She heard Edward shuffle through the drawers in her small bathroom, then his footsteps as he came back into the living room. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Give me your foot," he impatiently grabbed her injured foot and placed it across his thigh. Bella yelped in pain.

"Sorry," he said softly while cleaning out the cut.

He worked quickly, and sooner than later, Bella had a thick white bandage across the cut. He inspected her other foot for any sign of injury, and when he was satisfied that she was fine, he stood up.

"That was pretty stupid of you to ride without any boots," he pointed out, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. But I was sort of in a hurry, if you didn't notice," she looked at her freshly bandaged foot, trying to hide the embarrassed blush that spread across her face.

"Trust me, I noticed," his smile turned into a frown as he remembered her scrambling away from him. It seemed like she couldn't get away fast enough. He was angrier with himself, though; he had been seriously stupid to make a move this early.

Bella, on the other hand, was afraid that Edward was mad at her. She could see emotional pain clearly written across his face, and she believed it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry, Edward. About everything," Bella apologized. He looked at her, an unrecognizable expression on his face.

"Bella, don't apologize. Most of it was my own fault." He was serious.

"But…" he cut her off.

"Just stop. Please. Don't make yourself feel bad because of me. I'm not worth it," Edward's brow furrowed in frustration as he looked Bella in the eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bella couldn't believe Edward thought that of himself that way. "Your Edward freaking Masen. Your one of the most talented riders alive, girls swoon at your feet, you have an entire future ahead of you!"

"Bella…"

"Quit interrupting me!" she snapped. "As I was just about to say, you're worth it. Yes, you have been a tad bit egotistical and annoying, and yes sometimes I do want to punch you in the face, but you've been really sweet all day. I deserve to feel a little guilty that I completely screwed up the trail ride with all of my emotional stories and running away," she huffed. She was amazed at how good it felt to speak up for herself.

Edward contemplated what she had just said, and he took a moment before responding.

"I…don't really know what to say now," he stammered.

"Good. Then don't say anything."

Edward left a few minutes after that, and Bella shuffled into her kitchen to grab a snack. Her foot still stung a lot but her stomach growls outweighed the pain. She dumped a can of vegetable soup into a saucepan, and walked away to let it simmer. She sat down at her kitchen table chair, and snagged a magazine to read to pass the time. Edward's face was on the cover of the Horse and Rider magazine, his dark bronze hair tucked into a helmet, his eyes narrowed into his signature "game face". It was a picture from the Olympic trials, which had taken place just a few months before. She flipped ahead to the seven-page spread that was dedicated to his past, his present, his future, and everything in between. At least, that's what the subtitle said. Skimming through the article, she found out some information she didn't know already. Edward must've forgot to tell her he had a sister, Rosalie Masen, and that he had lost his mom when he was younger.

The stove timer beeped loudly, and Bella helped herself to a bowl of lukewarm veggie soup. She closed the magazine, thinking it was kind of creepy reading about him. She didn't want to seem like a fan girl.

Bella dreamt of Edward that night. It wasn't the first time she had, but this dream had a strange edge to it. _They were in the meadow again, the sun streaming down on them, as they sat down for a picnic. Edward looked dazzling, and just as he leaned down for a kiss, Bella ran again. She was laughing, and Edward ran after her, the breeze blowing through his hair. When he caught her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the back of the neck. Suddenly, he disappeared, Bella finding herself alone in the meadow. She tried looking for him in the forest, but the sun had set, and she found herself alone among the pitch-black trees. A cold hand snaked around her neck, then an eerie voice blew into her ear. "Edward isn't here anymore," Bella turned and saw Edward standing before her. Except, his eyes were glowing, a gold tint to them, and a wicked smile crept across his features. He lunged at her._

Bella jolted awake in her bed, a scream coming out of her throat. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, and she clutched the sheets around her body. The light from the sunrise trickled through her window, and she relaxed seeing her small, familiar room. _It was just a dream, _she repeated a few times in her head while taking deep breaths. Her alarm clock said it was 6:30, just 10 minutes before she was supposed to get up. Sighing, she placed her feet on the cold hardwood and trudged into the bathroom.

**AN: I don't really think stirrups could cut your feet, but oh well. :) I needed to give Edward an excuse to barge into Bella's place, anyway.**

**This chapter was pretty short, so I'll try to make up for it this weekend, when I actually have time to write. **

**Any comments, questions, suggestions, hate letters, love letters, etc? Hit the review button! I love getting reviews, because they help me improve my story and writing. It's awesome having support, as well! :)**

**-Katy**


	10. Heartbeat

Chapter 10: Heartbeat

Edward had awoken much earlier than Bella. He hadn't got much sleep that night, barely any at all, and yet he managed to get up at exactly four a.m. He paced restlessly through his small cottage, the hardwood floors creaking, running his hands through his tangled bed head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She thought that he was worth something. Did that mean she cared about him? Could her hate for him be fading? Edward groaned aloud. He really needed the answers to his questions, but they weren't something he could ask her.

Bella managed to drag her tired and aching body into the barn, just before James, the stable manager, noticed she was late. Bella said a quick hello to a few of her coworkers, including Alice, then went straight to work.

She had just led the last horse, Jane, out into the pasture, when she saw Edward walking down the hill. He looked distressed, his brow wrinkled in frustration. Bella closed the pasture gate, and Edward finally noticed her, his frown turning upside down. He waved at her. She managed a weak smile and a pathetic shaking of her hand. They were now on waving terms.

"Bella." She turned, completely startled to see Jacob. She didn't know that he had to work today.

"Um. Hey, Jake." She suddenly became so much more interested in her rubber stall boots.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Last night, when you rode into the barn with no shoes on, I figured something was wrong. How are you?" he was concerned, his eyes wide.

"I'm fine, seriously. It was nothing, I just went for a trail ride, and I stopped at the meadow. I sort of left in a hurry…" she tried to make her story sound legit. "Don't worry about me, Jake,"

He didn't buy her story.

"Why exactly did you leave in such a hurry?"

"I saw a large animal. A very large animal. It was large…" she was a horrible liar.

"Bella, you're a terrible liar. Please, tell me what really happened," he pouted, his brown eyes turning soft.

"Nice puppy face, Jake. But that isn't going to wo…"

"Hey! You two! Get to work!" They turned their heads to the shouts. It was James, and he didn't look too happy.

None of the stable hands had ever really liked James. There was something about him that was off. He could be extremely nice, almost too nice, but then his mood would shift completely, to almost terrifying anger. He made Bella feel unsettled. The way his pale blue eyes would sometimes linger on her gave her the creeps.

"See ya, Jake," Bella walked away giving him no answers. She walked past James, a shiver running down her spine when she felt his eyes on her backside.

The moment Edward saw Bella talk to Jacob, his mood shifted from bright and sunny to stormy and dark. He was going to talk to her, but then Jacob had to come and ruin his chance. The boy was dumb for believing that Bella would ever feel for him. Fortunately, someone had the sense to tack his horse up before he arrived, and he gladly led Jack into the arena, ready for some action.

Edward was tense when he felt the twenty stable hands watch him trot around the arena. There was one person he wanted here watching him, but unfortunately she had other people to talk to. Edward grew angry at the thought, and gave Jack a good hard kick in the gut, breaking him into a lazy, choppy canter. When Edward was in a bad mood, his horse was too.

It was difficult getting Jack to do anything correctly. He refused a couple of jumps, almost removing Edward from the saddle in the process. He was growing frustrated with everyone. The people watching him, himself, his horse, _Bella_… It was beginning to show in his riding. The stable hands went back to work when they realized that he wasn't too impressive today. Alone with just himself in the horse, he tried to calm down, but was unsuccessful.

He turned around and cantered up to a large jump, unprepared for what was about to happen. He shifted forward in his saddle, expecting an easy jump. Jack, still tense from earlier, had other ideas. Suddenly, the horse veered his body off to the left away from the jump. Edward's foot slipped from the stirrup, and Jack let a few bucks out, sending him into the not so comforting dirt. Jack continued to canter wildly around the arena, letting out a few whinnies.

Edward stared at the lighted arena ceiling, not quite aware of what had just happened. His body ached, and his mind was spinning fast. He faintly heard footsteps hitting the dirt around him, along with a few shouts.

"Edward!" It was her voice that brought him out of his painful state.

Bella had witnessed the entire. When she had walked into the barn, she noticed everyone crowded in the arena-viewing box. She rolled her eyes to herself, realizing that they were watching Edward ride. She snuck a few glances at him from the aisle of stalls, and laughed to herself when she noticed he wasn't doing so great. Jack wasn't exactly being cooperative, and Edward seemed to grow more agitated by each passing second. Eventually, everyone went back to work, and it was just Edward in the arena. When he had approached that jump, she knew something was about to go horribly wrong based on the tension that was shooting through the muscles in his horse's body.

The second Edward hit the ground she went running to him. He was lying in the dirt, looking about as lifeless as a rag doll, except for his rapidly chest rising and falling.

Bella peered down at Edward in his vulnerable state, his green eyes blinking rapidly at her.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she kneeled down next to him. He moaned and attempted to rise, but Bella gently placed her hand on his arm.

"You need to stay on the ground, you might be hurt," she said softly. He ignored her, and began lifting his body from the ground again.

"I-I'm fine," he was on his feet now, his body swaying unsteadily. Bella put her hand against his chest to steady him. She didn't need to see him fall a second time.

Edward's senses began to come back to him and he could feel bruises forming on his lower back. He was hyper aware of Bella's hand lying over his heart, his pulse increasing as the familiar electric jolt went through him. He lifted his slightly shaky hand to his chest and intertwined his fingers through hers. Bella's breathing hitched and she moved her eyes to his, Edward already smirking, his eyes soft.

"I'm okay, Bella. I've fallen off before," his tone was light.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp, away from his chest, and felt her breathing return to normal. She had been so worried, for reasons completely unknown. Discovering that he was okay calmed her down, but his eyes in hers sent her pulse racing.

"Do you want me to put Jack in his stall?" she motioned to the horse trotting circles around them. Jack was wound up, the whites of his eyes were showing, and his nostrils flared wide.

"Please. I think that horse and I have had enough of each other for one day," he watched his horse cool down and position itself in a corner, its head hung low. He looked guilty, but both Edward and Bella knew it was never the horse's fault.

Bella took cautious steps towards Jack, being careful not to spook him again. She spoke soft, gentle words to him as she led him out of the arena and into his stall. When she removed his saddle, his sides were drenched in sweat. She replaced his bridle with a leather head collar, and then left the stall.

Edward had managed to limp back to his cottage after Bella put his horse away. His lower back was incredibly sore, the bruises already turning black and blue.

He found a few icepacks in his freezer, and somehow managed to lay them across his back as he lay facedown on the sofa. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was tolerable. He realized that he had been so incredibly stupid to ride when he was so frustrated. His horse always sensed his tense moods, and it was shown in Jack's behavior.

Bella had helped him, though, something that he didn't expect. She had been kind to him, and although getting bucked off in front of her was completely embarrassing, she didn't make him feel the least amount of shame. Edward felt the effects of getting absolutely no sleep the night before hit him. His eyelids were growing heavy, and the last thing he thought of was Bella's hand over his heart. Then, blackness filled his mind as he succumbed to sleep.

**AN: This is probably my worst chapter yet. I've had major writers block, and this story is a little slower paced then I expected it to be. Hopefully, I'll be able to pop out another chapter by Sunday, and hopefully something exciting will actually happen. : / Anyway, what did you think of it? Any ideas, comments, suggestions, flames, etc.? Press the review button! You know you want to... :)**

**-Katy**


	11. The One

Chapter 11: The One

It was early evening when Bella's shift ended, and she was exhausted. The stables had been extra busy today with lessons going on, and it had been incredibly stressful dealing with all of the younger riders. It seemed that none of the kids knew how to take care of their horses, because Bella was forced to tack up at least twenty horses in under an hour.

The gravel crunched and rolled under her feet as she walked up the path to her front door. Her house seemed darker than usual, the nighttime sky adding a whole new element of dark. She felt uneasy walking up the steps, and she hesitated before she put her key into the copper doorknob.

She glanced over in the general direction of Edward's house. It was ablaze with light, but it seemed oddly still, almost empty. Bella found herself slowly walking towards his front door. She probably should've checked on him earlier; she wasn't sure how badly he was hurt.

A persistent knocking interrupted Edward's sleep. He felt the blackness of his dreams fade, and the light of his living room blazed into his eyes.

"Edward? Are you in there?" the knocking and the familiar voice brought him back.

"Come on in," he shouted weakly, "the door is unlocked."

The knob turned and the door creaked open, revealing Bella, looking as exhausted as ever. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, her jeans were stained, and dark circles had formed under her eyes.

"How is your back feeling?" Bella's soft voice disturbed the silence of the house.

"Honestly," Edward said, "it feels like shit." His back was shooting with pain, and the bruised area was throbbing profusely. Bella watched his green eyes fill with agony as he tried to sit up from his awkward lying position. He wasn't able to get himself up.

"Um, Bella? Can you please help me?" his voice was weak, like he had finally given up.

"Of course," Bella made her way to the couch where Edward was lying, one hand propping him up slightly. Working together, they somehow managed to twist his body into an acceptable sitting position.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Ice," the ice pack he had used earlier had melted and it was currently a puddle on his t-shirt. "And Tylenol. Please," he groaned. Bella rummaged through his freezer until she found an icepack, and then she wrapped it in a paper towel. She was unable to find any Tylenol, so she quickly made her way back to the living room.

"I couldn't find any Tylenol," she remarked.

"Bathroom. In the medicine cabinet," he replied.

After retrieving a glass of water and a bottle of pills, she sat down in front of the couch.

"Here." She handed him two small white pills and watched him swallow them, his Adam's apple bobbing. She gulped.

"Um I don't know exactly where to put this ice pack…" Bella said, having no idea what to do.

"It's my lower back," he said. "I probably need to lie on my stomach again,"

He maneuvered himself without help, and placed his head on a pillow. Edward felt like a five year old again. He hated accepting help; it made him feel vulnerable. But it was Bella's help, and he honestly couldn't care less. She was here, checking up on him, and he hadn't even had to ask. She was much too good of a person for him.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" her question permeated his thoughts. "I have to check how bad it looks.

"Go ahead," he mumbled into the pillow.

Bella gently pulled his green t-shirt over his lower back. Amongst the muscle, a large bruise was forming. She gasped. It was large, purple, black, red, brown, yellow, and every other color she had ever seen a bruise. It was absolutely grotesque. She had to look away to keep herself from getting queasy.

"That looks painful," she commented. Edward had figured it looked bad when she had gasped.

"It's not too bad," he lied. He really didn't want her to worry.

"Edward, you couldn't even sit up by yourself. It's definitely bad," Bella scorned.

"I'll be fine," he cringed in pain when he felt her gentle hand place the ice pack on the bruise.

"Are you sure? I could take you to the doctor to get something stronger for the pain."

He interrupted her, "No. Please. Tylenol works fine. Seriously, Bella, don't worry about me," he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm okay," he reassured her, his voice steady. Edward was trying really hard not to cry out.

Bella still didn't buy that he was okay, but she let it go. He obviously didn't want to go to the doctor, and his pride prevented him from asking for anything else. She sat down in front of him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked. "I don't mind helping out,"

Without thinking, her hand wandered to his oddly colored bronze-brown hair and she ran her fingers though it, marveled at how soft it was. She felt him stiffen at her touch, but then his body relaxed. She brushed the hair that had been plastered to his forehead back, and his green eyes fluttered closed.

"I can get you anything you need," she almost whispered. Edward was hypnotized by her touch, and he almost forgot to answer her.

"I have everything I need right now," he answered, his eyes still shut.

The next morning, Bella woke up late. She had left Edward's place at a later time than she had intended to, so she went to bed at a very inconvenient time. She was pretty sure no one would notice her lateness to work, though. Today would be a slow day, and she doubted anyone would actually be working.

She was right. The barn was nearly empty, aside from the horses, and she enjoyed the silence. But of course, Alice was there, already working.

"Bella!" she shouted, startling a few horses. Alice put the broom she had been using down, and practically skipped over to Bella.

"You heard about, Edward's fall, right?" Alice chipped excitedly.

"Yeah, Alice. I was the one who told you about that. I was the one who saw it happen, remember?"

"Oh yeah! My bad, I like totally forgot! But anyway, Angela, one of the new stable hands, told me that Edward is like paralyzed. Is that true?" she asked, her large eyes blazing with excitement. Alice lived for drama, and Bella had been forced to sit through nearly twelve straight hours of soap operas. If something somewhat dramatic happened it real life, Alice would be the first person to share.

"He's not paralyzed, Alice," Bella nearly laughed out loud. "He just has a really nasty bruise on his lower back," she said softer.

"Oh, really. I guess Angela just told me some stable gossip." Alice's eyes grew suspicious. "Wait… when have you seen Edward Masen's lower-back? Do you have something to tell me, Bella?"

"Um…." Bella couldn't think of a reasonable enough excuse.

"Oh. My. Goodness, Bella! Tell me, like, everything!" Alice was practically salivating. It was just sad.

"There isn't anything to tell, really." Bella attempted to walk away, but Alice yanked her back.

"You are a terrible liar, Bella," she'd definitely heard that one before. "There is something to tell, I can see it in your eyes," Alice's grip tightened on her wrist. Stable work had definitely made her stronger. There was no escaping for Bella. So she gave up.

"Fine. Maybe there is something to tell," she replied, giving in.

Bella and Alice worked side by side, and Bella told her everything without missing a detail. Alice couldn't stop bombarding her with questions. She told her about meeting Edward, the dinner at the Cullen's, their trail ride, and the almost kiss. She told her about Edward coming to her house, bringing her boots, and she told her about what had happened last night. When there was nothing left to tell, Alice simply stood there in silence, a smile growing on her face.

"I think you like him, Bella…" Alice was about to explode with excitement. "And I think he really likes you," she winked.

"Stop, Alice, please!" she whined. Alice's looked hurt.

"Sorry, but I think I get to torture you, especially since you haven't told me anything!" she snapped. "Seriously, why couldn't you share _any _of this? I'm like your best friend, I deserve to here at least some of the story,"

"I guess I didn't want you, to you know, freak out," Bella said looking at the shovel in her hands.

"I will freak out about anything exciting that happens in you life, Bella. My name is Alice Hale, of course I'll freak out about everything!" she remarked. "But I'm not mad, I'm merely disappointed that you felt you couldn't tell me,"

"I know," Bella replied. They finished the stall they were mucking, and they migrated towards the tack room for a break.

Bella plopped down on a bale of hay in the corner of the room, and took a long swig of her water. Alice sat down next to her and sighed in contentment.

"I'm so glad that you finally found someone, Bella," she turned her head and smiled. Bella almost spit out her water.

"Alice, it's not like I'm engaged to the guy. We are just…." Bella had no clue what to call it. Sometimes she really hated Edward, and other times she liked him. She really didn't know what to think.

"It's just that, we met four days ago. He's not _the one_!" Bella finished.

"You shouldn't say that, Bella. I have a good feeling about this _one_." Alice giggled.

"I'm so glad you won't have to settle for Jake, I mean, you two make a cute couple and all, bu…."

"Why is everyone convinced that we are dating?" Bella interrupted.

"It was a joke, Bella. I know you'd never go out with him," Alice laughed like a schoolgirl. "He's too much like a…. puppy. He follows you around everywhere and is like uber loyal. It's weird," she commented.

"Yeah, it is weird." Bella replied. She had no idea why Jake was so in love with her.

A knock at the door quieted their giggles. I tall, handsome man with dark blonde hair stood at the door.

"I'm Edward Masen's trainer, Jasper Aro. Have you two ladies seen him by chance?" he asked with a slightly southern drawl.

"Um…I haven't, uh, have you seen him Bella?" Alice elbowed her in the ribs. She was at a loss for words.

"Yes. He actually acquired an injury yesterday, and he's resting up in his cottage. Do you need me to show you there?" Bella asked.

"No, it's fine. I know the property very well. Thank you, miss," he nodded at Bella than gave Alice a wink.

When he disappeared, Bella looked at Alice. She was clearly in a daze, and her breathing was labored.

"Bella, I think I just found the one," Alice smiled breathlessly.

**AN: Sorry for taking an entire week to update. I was super busy all week, and I would've updated yesterday, but I had stuff to do. **

**Anyway, I think Edward and Bella's relationship is going to change within the next few chapters, and I'm excited to share that. Plus, Alice might finally get her man. ;) **

**Any suggestions, comments, questions, ideas, etc? Hit the review button! You know you want to! :) **

**If I don't review within the next few days, I promise I'll have a new chapter up on Saturday! Thanks for reading! **

**-Katy (a.k.a UsedToLoveHim) **


	12. Fight

**AN: Okay, I need to apologize before you start reading. I haven't updated in forever. I could come up with a million excuses, but that's pointless. I was busy, and lazy, and I had writers block. I'm sorry. I hope the chapter makes up for it. :)**

Chapter 12: Fight

Bella was scrubbing the leather of a saddle clean, when Edward awkwardly shuffled into the barn. She was surprised that he was already up and walking today because his back had looked horrible last night. He gave her a pained smile when he noticed her sitting in the aisle.

"Hey," she said to him. "What are you doing up and walking?" He took a seat on the stool near hers and visibly flinched when he settled against the back of the chair.

"I'm supposed to work with my trainer, Jasper, today," his voice was raspy, like he needed a glass of water.

"Oh. Jasper Aro?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"No, but he stopped by the tack room earlier. He was looking for you. I sent him to your place, actually." Bella looked back down at the saddle and began scrubbing vigorously at a smudgy spot, revealing the fine black leather out from the dirt.

"I'd better go find him then," Edward huffed while stiffly lifting himself from the chair.

"Edward, you should probably just sit. I'm sure Jasper will show up eventually." Bella pointed out. "You don't want to hurt your back anymore," Edward couldn't argue with that and he happily sat back down. He was in a lot of pain, and he didn't want to tire himself anymore.

Edward and Bella turned their heads to the laughter coming from the barn doors.

Alice walked in, her arm looped into Jasper's. They were talking animatedly, and Alice was leaning slightly against Jasper's shoulder. He began to laugh, as Alice said something amusing. Jasper leaned over and whispered something in Alice's ear and she giggled like a ticklish child.

"Well," Edward whispered to Bella. "I don't think Jasper is really looking for me anymore,"

Apparently, Edward's whisper wasn't too quiet, and Jasper and Alice finally noticed their presence in the room.

They both straightened up from their flirtatious postures, and Jasper cleared his throat.

"Ah, Edward. I'm glad to see you're well," Jasper's face was red.

"Yes. I'm doing okay, but I don't think I'm in good enough shape to train today. I need a day off," Edward replied.

"I guess I could work with your horse today, then."

Edward nodded and Jasper turned to Alice. Their soft conversation caused an awkward silence to fall over Edward and Bella. Their eyes occasionally met one another's but no words were really spoken. Soon, Jasper had walked off, leaving Alice standing there tapping her rubber mucking boots on the concrete.

Bella raised her eyebrows at Alice and shot her a mischievous grin. Alice replied with a slight nod of the head, confirming that they would speak of it later. She stepped out of the barn, the squeaking of her rubber boots fading as she walked off.

"Well, you should probably go get some rest," Bella noted to Edward. "You know, since you don't really need to be here,"

He nodded his head and rose stiffly from the chair.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Edward asked. His tone required a response.

"Of course," Bella smiled at Edward and he was caught off guard. Simple things like that just caught him off guard, especially from Bella.

She stopped scrubbing the saddle and watched him waddle out of the barn. In just a few days, Edward had turned from a pretentious jerk into someone Bella saw herself liking in the future.

Bella scrubbed a few more saddles and enjoyed the comforting loneliness of the barn. The smell of horses and summer made her remember why she came here every summer. Stanford was a great school, and she knew great people, but it was nothing compared to spending a few months in a barn, away from everything.

She slid her arm underneath a black saddle and carried it into the tack room. She flipped the switch and was startled to see James sitting on a hay bale. He smirked when he saw her, and a shudder ran down her spine.

"I didn't know you were here," Bella muttered when she put the saddle on the nearest stand. She wanted out of there fast.

James rose from his seat. "I'm the stable manager. I'm supposed to be here," he winked at her, the cold blue in his eyes twinkling.

"Right," Bella turned and attempted to get away from the creep. A cold, strong grip around her wrist stopped her.

"You are really beautiful, Bella." He whispered into her ear, his uncomfortably hot breath against the side of her face. She cringed.

"I've been watching you sometimes," he continued. "You're always talking to Edward and that one Jacob kid,"

James had her pressed up against the wall, his face too close for Bella's comfort. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't breathe.

"I don't like it when you talk to them. I wish you'd talk to me…" he forced himself on Bella, barely giving her time to turn away before he crashed his lips on hers. She pushed against his chest trying to get him off of her, but it was a weak attempt. His hands traveled under the hem of her shirt, and she struggled more. He was too strong, though, and she wasn't winning the fight.

"Please. Stop," she cried out when she got the chance to take a breath.

"Come on, Bella. You know you want this," he pressed then continued his assault. When his hands reached the undersides of her breasts, she began to cry. He wasn't listening to her as she struggled, it was useless to even try.

His leg slipped in between her thighs, and she finally gave up, thinking she had no chance. She began to shut down, as she tried to block it all out. Suddenly, James wasn't against her anymore. She opened her eyes and saw Edward, looking as furious as ever. He was punching James, his green eyes livid, and all Bella could do was watch.

Soon, James was lying unconscious on the floor, blood trickling from his mouth, and Edward turned to Bella his eyes softening, but his fists still clenched.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, his hands in either side of her face. All she could see was the green of his eyes, all she could hear was his voice.

"Yeah. I guess," she didn't look away.

"I'm taking you back to my place," Edward said, not letting her argue.

He picked her up bridal style, and she objected when her brain started working again.

"He didn't break my legs. I can walk, Edward," she struggled a bit and Edward let her down.

They walked in silence up to Edward's house, Bella still tasting the bit of alcohol that James' lips had left on her mouth. She didn't tell him that, though.

When Bella sat on Edward's couch, he attacked her with questions.

"Tell me everything. What did he do to you? Did he…touch you?" his nostrils flared at the last part.

"No. He just kissed me. Roughly. I was handling it just fine until you showed up," Bella replied.

Edward laughed sourly.

"He had you pressed up against a wall," his tone was furious. "His hands were up your _shirt_, Bella," his fists clenched. "You were crying, for God's sake! I don't think you were handling it at all," Edward stood up and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"He was all over you! That…. monster, shouldn't even be allowed to live," Edward swung his fist at a stack of magazines on the table. They scattered around the room, and Bella was shocked at his anger.

"Why weren't you fighting back, Bella? You were just letting him… do that to you!" His eyes pierced hers.

"Why were you even at the barn, Edward? You're back is supposed to be in pain, remember?" Bella spat at Edward.

"That's not even important! What's important is that you're safe!" Edward's voice rose.

"I would've been safe even if you never went down to the barn!" Bella was mad. She wasn't quite sure why, but it seemed like the right emotion to feel.

"Yeah, because you were doing an excellent job of defending yourself when he was all over you!" His sarcasm was biting.

"Why do you even care, Edward!" Bella was on her feet yelling directly into his face.

"Because….," he backed off a few steps. "I care about you, Bella. I have feelings for you that I barely even understand!"

Bella stopped talking.

"There aren't words to describe how I feel about you, Bella." He was talking softly now, his eyes boring into hers.

"Edw…" He crashed his mouth unto Bella's releasing all the emotion he'd been holding in. Bella stood motionless, not responding to his soft mouth on hers. He pulled away when he felt no response.

"Oh, God. Bella. I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" Edward turned away from her.

She didn't say anything, just thought. Her lips burned where his mouth had once been, and she reached up and placed her hand over her mouth.

"It's okay, Edward. You just… shocked me," Bella comforted him. He turned his head back to her, his green eyes filling with hope.

"Really?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"Really." Edward took another step forward.

"If you were prepared, would you have responded?" he asked talking yet another step forward.

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly. As he got closer, she backed away from him into the wall.

His hands lay flat on the wall besides her, caging her in. He leaned down, his forehead almost leaning against hers.

"Get prepared, then," he whispered just before swooping in and capturing her lips with his.

This kiss was different. Bella responded almost a little to enthusiastically and deepened the kiss immediately. Edward wasn't objecting, though. This was the girl he wasn't able to keep his mind off of, and she was finally his. He secured his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Her hands tangled into his hair, and he gasped when he felt her tongue running across his lower lip. They stayed like this for a few moments before Edward decided to be a gentleman and pull back.

Bella was still in shock about what had just happened. Edward kissed her. She let him kiss her. She had kissed him back. She'd enjoyed every amazing, wonderful, phenomenal, second of it. It was a complete disaster. It was exactly what she had needed. She was hopelessly confused.

"We should probably tell Carlisle about James," Edward interrupted her jumbled thoughts.

"Oh yeah. He's probably still unconscious," Bella couldn't help but giggle a little on the inside. The creep had finally gotten what he deserved.

"I'll make the call," Edward picked up his cell and dialed Carlisle's number.

Bella watched Edward talk with Carlisle on the phone. She noticed the way his finch clenched whenever the name James was mentioned, and she noticed the way he kept glancing at her, as if she would disappear in a second. When the phone conversation was over, Edward gave Bella a stiff smile.

"Well, I don't think James will be bothering you anytime soon. Carlisle's going to fire him. When he wakes up, of course,"

Edward sat down on the sofa next to Bella.

"I'm just really glad that you're okay, Bella," he stroked the side of her face.

"I just don't know what would have happened if I had gotten there just a second too late," his jaw tightened and he looked away from Bella.

"Are _you _okay, Edward? Your back…"Bella was concerned.

"Honestly, the pain all went away when I was saving you. All I was thinking about was you, and my back pain was the least of my concerns."

Bella didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned in and stole another kiss from Edward.

**AN: THEY FINALLY KISSED! Happy? Hated it? Need more? Review! **

**I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully you won't have to wait forever!**

**-Katy**


	13. Stars

Bella floated in between dreams and reality that night when she lay in bed, her thoughts on Edward as her eyelids slowly dropped. She thought about his smile, his emerald green eyes, and the way he looked at her. Her eyes shot open once more when she thought of Edward when she had first met him. She was afraid he wouldn't stay sweet, that he would return to his arrogant self once again. Her fears died down when she thought of her lips against his, bringing all of her senses alive. Her heavy eyelids eventually won the battle and she allowed her eyes to drift shut.

Edward, only 100 feet away, rolled restlessly in his bed, the sheets crumpling around him. His mind kept wandering to the girl in the neighboring house, who was currently snoring. He wondered if she was doing the same thing as him, if her mind was on him. He hoped that he hadn't pushed Bella into a relationship so quickly, but he needed it to happen fast. After all, they only had the rest of the summer together, before Bella went back to Stanford. His stomach dropped at the thought. His feelings for her were so intense, he didn't want to be apart from her. He abruptly got out of bed, pulled on his shirt, and headed to his front door.

The steps of Bella's porch creaked loudly when he walked to her door. He knocked a little louder than necessary then waited for the door to open. Bella's dreams were interrupted yet again and she fought away the thick fog of smoke. She rolled over groggily in her bed and hit the light of her bedside lamp. She looked at the time; 1:00 a.m. She groaned, then navigated her way around the dark living room bumping her knee a few times and muffling her curses. Edward's heart jumped a little when the door opened. Bella stood before him, wearing a large t-shirt and shorts and rubbing her eyes.

"You do realize that it is one in the morning, right?" Bella tried hard not to snap at him, despite her tiredness.

"Yeah. I'd thought I'd get an early start today," Edward smiled. Bella didn't.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?" she whined, a pathetic sound escaping her mouth.

"I figured you might want to go for a ride with me…." He stepped considerably closer to her.

"Right now?" he was unbelievable, Bella thought to herself.

Edward pressed her gently against the door, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"Yes, right now," Edward's sweet breath fanned over Bella's face. She gulped.

"Isn't you're back still to sore to ride?" she remembered the way his back had looked just two nights before and she cringed at the memory of the massive bruise.

"I took some tylenol, I can handle it," Edward felt the bruise throb a little at the mention of it. He ignored it.

"Okay, fine," she replied and his smile was contagious; Bella found herself smiling back even with the lack of sleep.

"I'll meet you back here in ten minutes?" she nodded at his question, and then watched him walk back to his place.

Bella nearly screamed when she saw herself in the mirror. The little bit of mascara she had decided to wear the day before was smudged under her eyes, turning her from girl to raccoon. Frizz covered her hair, which was twisted up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Edward had just seen her at her worst. She was horrified.

After splashing water on her face and fixing her hair into a style that satisfied her, she stumbled through her dark house, digging through her laundry to find something to replace her ratty pajamas.

She heard her porch steps creak and she raced to the door, opening it before Edward could knock.

"Someone's in a hurry," Edward commented when he noticed her flushed face and rapidly rising chest. Bella ignored him, choosing to close the door instead.

The unexpected darkness of the barn startled Bella, and she quickly snatched Edwards's hand into her own. He smiled to himself in the dark when he felt her cold hand wrap around his. She clung to him, her fingernails pressing into the palm of his hand.

"Relax, Bella," he whispered into her ear, his nose pressed up the side of her face. He inhaled the smell of strawberries and horses. Bella shivered, a mix of fear and excitement chilling her spine.

Edward missed Bella's hand when she switched the barn light on. The horses lifted their dozing heads in curiosity, their muzzles pressed up against the steel bars of their stalls.

Jack and Jane were hesitant when Edward and Bella led them out into the warm night. The flashlights Edward had brought along did little to show the path that lay ahead. The forest was alive with activity: owls hooted, crickets sang their lonely songs, and the wind lightly rustled the leaves, making a sound much like waves crashing against the shore. The moon peaked through the branches sending an eerie blue glow unto the silhouettes of the trail. Bella relaxed when they reached the meadow. It was still familiar, even in the moonlight.

They tied the horses under the tree then found a nice spot to rest. Bella watched Edward unzip the backpack he had brought along and pull out a large gray blanket.

"Have you been planning this?" Bella narrowed her brown eyes at Edward as he spread the blanket out. He peeked up at her through his lashes.

"No, I haven't actually. This was a very spontaneous date," he winked at her than patted the blanket near him, gesturing her to sit down. She sunk to the ground slowly, never taking her eyes away from him. The blue glow of the moon danced across Edward's features, shadows appeared under his cheekbones. He reached out to her, one hand pushing her hair behind her ear and the other gently coaxing her into his embrace. Bella didn't need much coaxing, however. The intensity with which he looked at her drew her towards him like a lamb to a lion.

She sighed then rested her head into the warm crook of his neck. Edward took the opportunity to inhale her flowery fragrance. He desperately wanted to find out which perfume she used. It was intoxicating.

"It's really lovely here at two in the morning," Bella commented, a hint of sarcasm laced into her tone.

Edward chuckled; his shaking frame caused Bella to dislodge herself from his shoulder. Their eyes met and their smirks turned serious.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he lazily traced circles on her arm, drawing Bella further into a trance.

"Why were you so rude when we first met?"

He dropped his hand abruptly, and then straightened up.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. Edward wasn't exactly sure why he had been so cold towards her. He guessed that after years of winning and getting everything he wanted had gotten through his thick skull. Although, as ironic as it was, his self- centeredness was the thing he hated most about himself.

"You don't know…" Bella's chocolate eyes melted into his, demanding an explanation.

"It's not that I wanted to be mean to you, it's just that I'm so used to acting the same way that it's hard for me to change. Then… I realized that I felt something for you," he trailed his fingers down her cheekbone and felt her breath hitch.

"I really want to be good to you now," he brushed his hand lightly against her cheek.

Bella let his words weave into her thoughts as she sat silently for a moment. She fiddled with the corner of the heavy wool corner of the blanket, her teeth biting down on her lip as Edward watched her. An owl hooted somewhere deep in the woods.

Then, because there was doing left to do, Edward gently lifted Bella's face towards his, his fingers prying her lower lip free from her teeth. Bella felt weak at the gesture. He leaned forward, his lips only a few centimeters away from hers, hesitating to give Bella the chance to initiate the kiss. She looked at the ground sheepishly then suddenly closed the gap between them.

Edward gasped into her mouth, his sweet breath leaving her in a daze. They kissed hungrily for a few moments before Edward pulled back and gently pushed her back unto the blanket. She let her back touch the rough ground and awaited for Edward to join her. He crawled up to her, his body flush against hers, then covered her mouth once more.

All Bella could feel was his hands traveling down her body, his soft lips attacking her neck, his leg between hers. The bumpy ground pressed into the sensitive spots of her back, but she wouldn't have cared if she was laying on a bed of nails. Being with Edward was all that mattered. She tangled her hands into his thick hair as Edward continued to explore her clothed body. She gasped when she felt his cold hands snaking up her tank top, pulling the fabric up towards her breasts. His long fingers traced the under-wire of her bra, trying to find the best way to get to her bare flesh. Bella came back down to earth when she felt his fingers traveling under the wire of her bra.

Edward was taken aback, when he felt Bella's warm hands wrap around his, stopping his motions. He looked up and met her panic stricken face, her deep brown eyes moist.

"This is happening too fast, Edward," her voice cracked. At 22 years of age, Bella had merely been kissed by a few boys in the past. She wasn't ready for this yet; especially from someone she had met barely a week before.

Edward carefully pulled her top back down, covering her torso. He sat back on his heels, running his hand through his wild hair. Bella looked anywhere but at him. She worried that she had offended him by stopping what was about to happen. Edward noticed with concern the look of panic on her face.

"Bella, it's okay that you don't want to do this now," he comforted, one of his hands reaching out to rest on her calf. "This isn't the most comfortable place, anyway," he joked trying to lighten the mood. Bella's mouth turned up in a half smile, agreeing.

They didn't say much more, they just lay next to each other on the blanket, gazing at the starry sky. Edward pulled her close to him and ran a hand through her hair softly. Bella leaned into his shoulder and relished in his warmth as they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: I know, I know, I'm terrible at updating on time. I'm sorry, life just gets in the way.**

**I'm predicting this story will be at least 25 chapters, possibly less if I start making each chapter longer. Edward and Bella's relationship will certainly move quickly during the next few chapters. ;) **

**Loved it, hated it, have any questions, comments, suggestions ideas, etc? Press the review button. All reviews are greatly appreciated! Plus, they give me motivation to write faster and pop out another chapter soon.**

**- Katy (UsedToLoveHim)**


	14. Waking Up

**AN: I'm sorry I put off updating for such a long time, but I finally did update. That is all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

Bella could not keep her eyes closed any longer when she heard the birds chirping obnoxiously in the trees. Each little twitter seemed to grow louder and louder until she found that she was wide awake, and no longer lost in the heaviness of her sleep. The ground was considerably more uncomfortable than it had been the night before, she could already feel the soreness settling in on her lower back.

She tilted her head to find Edward still somewhere else in a dream. His forehead was dimpled slightly and the left side of his face was pressed into the thick, wool blanket. His mouth hung slightly open as he let out a soft breathy snore.

"Edward?" Bella tenderly reached out and shook his firm shoulder. His snoring stuttered and his eyes fluttered open. It took him a minute to full register just where he was, before he flashed his green eyes up to Bella and smiled. Bella blushed and grinned back.

"I should probably get back. I have lunch with my dad later today," Bella said. Earlier that week, her father had called and insisted that they have some bonding time. It had been awhile since Bella had really spent anytime with her father; she worked and lived at the stables in the summer, and spent the rest of the year at Stanford.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Edward yawned, skewing his words a bit. He generously rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. He saw the horses, their big heads lowered towards the ground, their round rumps swaying back and forth as they dazed in the summer morning. He looked at Bella and was astounded at how good she looked even when she had spent the night sleeping on the ground. He could not help himself as he reached out and pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the lips that left him wanting even more. Bella seemed to be a bit hesitant, though.

"We should really go," she said again, distancing herself from him. She stood up and stretched, her arms reaching to the sky gracefully. Edward rose as well, reaching down to gather up the blanket. His back felt as if it were on fire when the bruise finally reminded him that it was there. He walked with caution through the meadow, trying his best not slouch and cause himself more unnecessary pain.

They rode back in complete silence, save for the occasionally snort of a horse or chirp of a bird. Edward kept sneaking side-glances at Bella. Something was bothering her, but he had yet to find out what it was. Maybe she was regretting spending the night with him, or maybe she was still bothered by what had happened with James. She caught Edward staring at her when they were almost to the barn and she offered him a half-hearted grin.

They said a few parting words at the barn and Edward gave her a firm hug, not wanting to push her any further with another kiss. He watched her walk away, her arms crossed firmly in front of her and her long brunette hair swaying with her gait.

Bella walked straight into her bathroom as soon as she entered her small home. The shower felt good on her sore body. Sleeping on the ground had not been one of the greatest experiences of her life. However, it had been with Edward, and she would have gladly slept on the bumpy ground every night with him for the rest of her life. That's what was beginning to scare her; she was not ready to get so emotionally attached to someone who would be parting from her at the end of the summer. The night before had been great, but something about it seemed rushed. Edward had eagerly kissed her, almost too urgently, like it would be the last thing they would share. She did not want to spend the rest of the summer forcing her relationship with Edward to progress, when it would end it heartbreak.

She was attracted to Edward, undeniably, but she still felt a shadow of doubt. She didn't really _know_ him all that well, they had only really known each other for about a week and a half. Yet there they were, making out in her meadow at one in the morning and acting like two stupid teenagers in love.

* * *

Her father was eager to see her, but he was hesitant to show it. When Bella arrived at the restaurant for lunch, he rose from the table to give her an awkward hug that made both of them uncomfortable. Charlie looked the same as he always had, only a few more gray hairs and wrinkles to show that he was getting older. His face still held that same soft expression with the underlying element of fatherly sternness beneath it.

"Carlisle told me what happened the other day with James," Charlie said, soon after they had broken into their meals. "I always knew that you should be carrying pepper spray around with you,"

He tried to lighten such a serious matter with humor, but Bella could only shudder when thinking of James. She was glad that he was finally fired, but she wasn't glad that it took him forcing his slimy mouth on her for it to happen.

"I'm fine, dad. It was no big deal," Bella tried to deflect the topic of conversation, knowing that Charlie would still mutter about it anyway.

"I can arrest him if you want me to. I'd do it in a heartbeat," he was serious about it this time. He looked up at her, inviting her just to say yes.

"Really, dad. I don't want to even think about it anymore," Bella swirled her salad fork around in her half empty bowl, just waiting for him to drop it.

"Okay Bells. But if I ever meet him, I swear that I will taser him in a heartbeat," his mouth was half full with his sandwich, partially muffling the end of his sentence.

Bella smiled at her dad, warmed at the way he cared. Charlie may have seemed like a stiff to some, but Bella knew that he really was the protective father she needed.

Lunch ended with Charlie giving Bella another hug and a can of pepper spray that she dutifully placed in her bag. They said their goodbyes and Bella headed back to the stables eager for her day off.

Bella and Edward rarely saw each other for the remainder of the week, partially due to the fact that Bella was trying to keep her distance. She didn't want to get too attached, she knew that this thing, or whatever was going on, would end as soon as labor day rolled around and Edward went off to wherever he was going and she went back to college. As a way to distract herself, Bella worked longer hours than necessary and retired earlier than usual in the evenings.

Bella was all Edward could think about as he trained over the next few days. Her smile, her eyes, just everything about her was constantly on her mind. Jasper complained to him about focus, but he just couldn't help himself. They hadn't spoken since the morning after their late night trail ride, and he was growing worried. Bella was avoiding him, he was sure of it, and he needed to know why.

He spotted her when she was bringing in a dark grey, dirty pony in from the pasture. He was running through a few jumping drills in the outdoor arena when he saw her leading the pony into the barn. Instead of turning his horse around and repeating the course, he trotted straight out of the arena, following Bella into the barn.

Bella had tied the mud-soaked pony in the wash stall when she heard the clinking of horseshoed hooves on the concrete. Edward smiled when Bella finally noticed him, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Has my knight in shining armor come to rescue me on his steed?" she asked, trying to act disinterested. "Because it's against stable policy to ride on the walkway,"

He ignored her comments, and instead got straight to the point.

"Did I do something wrong, Bella?" he asked her.

"Well, you are riding your horse on the walkway— ," she started gesturing to him on the saddle.

"You know that isn't what I meant. Are you okay, Bella?" he slid out of his saddle landing with a soft thud.

Bella began running a curry-comb over the grey pony's hair. She was avoiding eye contact, because she knew his green eyes would draw her in too fast. He was just too much for her.

"I'm fine, Edward," she said. Edward sighed, exasperated with her pseudo nonchalant act. She was really bad at acting like nothing was wrong.

He left his horse standing in the walkway and slipped under the crossties. He grabbed the brush out of Bella's hand.

"Would you at least look at me and tell me that everything is alright? I won't believe you if you don't," he held her wrist in one hand and used the other to tilt her face towards him.

"Nothing is wrong, Edward," her voice wavered under the penetrating stare of Edward. He knew exactly what to do to get her to crack and tell the truth.

"Really?" he dropped the hand holding her face but still kept a gentle hold on her wrist as a reminder that she wasn't off the hook yet. She felt her resolve faltering a little more with the slow circles his thumb was drawing on her wrist.

"You've been avoiding me, Bella. Can you please tell me what I did wrong?" he struggled to keep his voice down. She wasn't giving him the answers he needed.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I'm telling you the truth," she tugged her arm away and walked out of the stall towards Jack.

"You can't just leave your horse standing here, Edward," she said, trying to change the subject. She grabbed the reins and led the horse to an empty wash stall. Edward followed her, his frustration increasing with every step.

"For god sakes, Bella, just tell me what the hell I did wrong!" Edward hadn't meant to raise his voice, it had just happened in the heat of the moment. Bella turned on her heel quickly.

"You did nothing wrong. If anything, you did everything right! You are too easy to fall for, and I just can't deal with this right now," her voice lowered when she remembered that she was in a stable. Edward was acting like an asshole once again, and she found herself getting upset.

"Are you saying that you don't want a relationship with me right now?" he was visibly upset, a wrinkle of confusion and hurt had formed on his normally smooth forehead.

Bella stopped to think for a moment. She wanted a relationship, she wanted a relationship with Edward, but she didn't want the heartbreak that would come later down the road, at the end of the summer.

"We both know what will happen when I go back to school in September, Edward. This _relationship _will never work out for the good! I just," she sighed, "I just don't want to get hurt, okay?"

Edward took a shaky breath and made three big strides to her.

"Bella, I know that this thing we have may never have a chance of lasting, but it will never have a chance if we just… stop right here. I want to know you, I want to spend every minute I can with you! You just have to let this happen. Please, just give us a chance," he reached out and cupped her cheek softly, pleading her not to give up quite yet.

She looked everywhere but him. The scuffs of her boots, the ribbons hanging on the wall, anywhere but in his blazing green eyes. A tear trickled down her face, the moisture running over Edward's fingers. The logical side of her brain was yelling at her to get away as fast as possible, but the soft side of her brain, the side that had taken a particular liking to the idea of Edward and her together, screamed for her to jump into his arms and never let go.

"I don't know," Bella said as the logical side of her brain won the battle. She slipped out from under his gaze, away from his hand, and away from the pull that he had on her.

**AN: I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed that their relationship has taken a very crappy turn. I promise it gets better, I just needed to add a little bit of conflict into this story.**

**So what did you think? Any ideas, comments, hate mail, spam, confessions of undying love? Just press your favorite button, the review button, and write me some words! Reviews are like chocolate to me, I just cannot get enough of them.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for never giving up on this story. Because, to be quite honest, I did for awhile.**

**Your Dearest Fanfic author,**

**UsedToLoveHim**


End file.
